Advent Children
by Prexistence
Summary: There are only 3 remaining members of AVALANCHE, they must find a way to get their friends and everybody else back, there is a guy after them that looks just like Sephiroth Finished
1. Star Scar Syndrome

Prexistence: hello all this is my first FF7 fic plz be nice  
  
Millenia: this should be interesting... this fic probably doesn't even belong here since all the Final Fantasy 7 fics are good and urs are.. gets kicked out a window that came out of nowhere  
  
Prexistence: don't mind her she's a pest. Anyway on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy 7. they all belong to square soft. :( Also I do not own FF7 Advent children, this is my take on the movie, I know some things on it but not the whole script.  
  
NOTE: This fic was created before there was any real information on the actual movie. Only knew about one silver hair dude and only some other facts. I am happy with how this fic turned out and I don't really want to change anything to make it like the exact movie.   
  
Two years since that fateful day in North Crater, when he Planet had almost been destroyed by Meteor. Nine warriors took it upon themselves to try and save the world from that menacing weapon of destruction, which was brought forth by Sephiroth. Nine had started the journey and only eight came out alive. The one who knew who to stop Meteor had been murdered by Sephiroth, for she had known how to stop him.   
  
Cloud Strife had been able to stop Sephiroth, along with his allies: Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Red XIII or also known as Nanaki, Cait Sith, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind. The Planet had been spared, and after all that you would think the Planet would have been more grateful, wouldn't you . . .   
  
Cloud's POV of memories  
  
'It's weird, your mother tells you stories when you are little about a knight that comes to rescue the princess, kills the evil that plague her kingdom and they live happily ever after. Why couldn't they be real?  
  
After Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and I had gotten rid of Sephiroth, I had thought I would have been able to see Aeris again. While the others had gone off to live their lives, I searched for her.  
  
I had been given a answer from the Lifestream of where she was. I spent almost a entire year out in the world just looking to find her, to bring her home. I searched everywhere to find her, just to find out that she was unable to return to the Planet, but I was finally able to say good-bye to her. She seemed very happy where she was now, at least I know she is somewhere safe where no evil may ever harm her.  
  
I decided to move back to Kalm, where Tifa was living. She was kind enough to let me live with her. It was one of the best times I think I had ever had in my life. After about three months of living together, we had decided to become a couple.  
  
We had still talked to the gang Barret and Marlene would come over a lot. Cid and Shera had gotten together after Meteor and Shera was pregnant. Red XIII we didn't see a lot of him, but from what we had heard he was too busy watching over the people of Cosmo Canyon. Reeve had become president of Midgar and had appointed Vincent the leader of the Turks, I'm sure Reno, Rude, and Elena were pissed when they heard the news. Yuffie had gone back to live at Wutai with her father.  
  
Everyone was so happy, why couldn't it last?   
  
That one day that won't ever leave me, to be waking up next to Tifa to find out she is not moving or even breathing. I had panicked that day. A person does not go to sleep and wake up the next day dead.  
  
I had PHSed Reeve to see if he knew anything about what could have happened. He had said more than half of Midgar was dead and probably more all over the world. He was having his scientist inspecting some of the people that had died, to try and figure out what it could be. He also informed me Vincent did not make it, from what his people had told him. He was gonna call me back as soon has he found out more information.   
  
I found the nearest Chocobo I could find and I raced off to North Corel to see if Barrent and Marlene were ok. I remember walking through the streets and seeing people dead on the ground. When I had finally reached Barrent's house, I walked in and found them both, but sadly not alive.   
  
At that time Reeve had called back, his scientist had been trying to figure out what it could be, the only thing that came up on their computer scans was S.S.S. They didn't know what it meant, it had been placed in the files for years and yet known of those idiots knew what it was. He had informed me he had made a call to Rocket Town, Cosmo Canyon, and Wutai. Cid, Red XIII, and Yuffie were all gone. I had felt a verge of pain go through me. No one else was alive, I was all alone.  
  
I needed to know what the heck was going on with everyone, why were they all dying? What the hell is S.S.S? Then it hit me, who else would know about stuff like that, other than Hojo. I packed up my things and headed to Nibelheim, to pay the Shinra Mansion a little visit.  
  
It took me a while, but I had finally entered Nibelheim. When I had gotten to the mansion, it was the same as before when I last saw it. I headed the back of the library in the basement and scanned the books to see if it had said anything about what S.S.S was. After about five hours of searching I had found it. In one of Hojo's journals  
  
Star Scar Syndrome  
  
Star Scar Syndrome is a mysterious illness not many know much about. It is supposed to kill people with an instant, but people do not know why yet. But I do, I never liked the people. I created Sephiroth so Star Scar Syndrome could be made. The disease can only affect people if the planet feels it is in danger. With how people take its Mako from it the planet, not thinking it was actually living. The planet will kill people in order to make the life stream back to how it was before. The fools will get what is coming to them o yes . . .   
  
However I will not have to worry about it at all for I won't die of it since I . . .   
  
Back to Third person  
  
Cloud closed the book not reading anything more. Even though what was said in the last paragraph was the most important.He then exited the mansion, hopped on his Chocobo and headed for Midgar to visit a place he had not been too in a very long time.  
  
Prexistence: yeah i think i messed up some parts in there I'm not sure, but if there are please tell me so they don't sit there :(  
  
Millenia: so far ive counted over 100 mistakes  
  
Prexistence: no one asked for your opinion!!  
  
Millenia: fine i will go find some other author to bug... hmm i wonder what Nightcrawler03 is doing  
  
Prexistence: please review and if u want to you can buy Millenia ill be very very happy to give her away  
  
This is my take of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children DVD that is coming out in Japan in 2004 and States not sure yet 


	2. Return of the Turk

Prexistence: *falls over laughing*  
  
Millenia: and see this is the reason why u r GOING to hell!!! and y u r still alive im surprised all the Vincent fans haven't killed u yet  
  
Prexistence: hey it makes the story more interesting  
  
Millenia: whatever u say; we do not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything mostly in this whole story. so yeah u can tell we r bums  
  
Prexistence: AND PROUD OF IT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sat in the church of Midgar thinking. 'Why was I spared and the others weren't, how can I still be alive when everyone else is mostly dead?' He turned his head and looked over at the flower bed he had fallen on when he had first met Aeris. The flowers were just starting to bloom. It was the only place in all of Midgar where flowers sprout up.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes. He could feel the pain inside of him of the lost of his friends. He then heard part of a board fall from the ceiling. He opened his eyes and looked up, there were five head bombers sitting there starring at him ready to attack.  
  
Cloud drew his sword ready to attack them. Three of them jumped down and attacked. " I am not going play any games with you!" He shouted as he raised his sword and used his Finishing Touch attack on them. They instantly dropped dead from the deadly attack. ' Now to finish off the other two.' Cloud thought to himself.   
  
He looked up where the other two head bombers were at, but they had disappeared. He looked around the church and found nothing. The two head bombers smirked at their prey, that did not know where they were or when they were going attack.  
  
Cloud sat back down on the floor by the flowers when the two attacked him from behind. He turned his head trying to get his sword in attack position, but he was not fast enough. They were a few inches away from attacking when . . .   
  
BANG!  
  
Cloud heard two gun shots, the two creatures that were attacking him instantly dropped dead. He then looked up to find out what or who had killed them. By the enterance of the church stood a dark figure holding a long gun, they had long hair from what he could see and a cape strapped to their shoulders. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining anything and he wasn't, it was really Vincent.  
  
"Vincent?" Cloud looked at him like he was starring at a ghost. "How are you alive? Reeve said you were dead." Cloud asked him. Vincent smirked. " Reeve's people don't know anything. Reno, Elena, Rude and I went on a mission in sector six that night. Elena, Rude, and Reno all died so they assumed I was too. Not bothering checking if I was really alive or not" Vincent stated.  
  
"This place has been deserted for sometime I was surprised to see someone in it, and that they were alive. So far you're the first I've seen since that illness has taken over." Vincent continued. He brushed off his gun and stuck it back in it's holder.  
  
"I found some stuff on the illness its called Star Scar Syndrome, it kills people within an instant it touches you. The thing I am having a problem with solving is how coming we are alive and everyone else is dead?" Cloud looked at the ground. He didn't tell Vincent where he had gotten the information from, since he knew it Vincent couldn't stand to hear the name Hojo. He couldn't blame him either, after what the crazy nut job did to him and others, why would anyone wanted to be reminded of a person like that?  
  
Vincent walked over to his comrade and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Don't worry we will find a way to get them all back. I can tell you miss her." Cloud looked up at Vincent, he knew he was right, they were going get Tifa, and all of the rest of their friends back.  
  
"Where do we start at?" Cloud asked. Vincent closed his eyes to think. 'Where would you go to find out how to get everybody that had died return from the Lifestream?' Then it hit him.  
  
"Lets go to the City of the Ancients. There might be some stuff in there that might tell us how to get our friends and everybody on the Planet back." Vincent headed to the door to start their new journey. Cloud prayed to himself that they could get them back, but yet he had doubts against it.  
  
Before leaving the church, Cloud went over to the flower bed one last time and kneeled down and took one of the flowers that were there. "Aeris please help us along the way to find a way to save everyone once more." Cloud whispered to himself before getting up and heading to the exit to meet Vincent for their journey to the Ancient City..  
  
A figure appeared in the church as soon as Cloud exited. It gazed at where he had left and started laughing. "A foolish boy, you will never get what you seek I promise you that." The figure then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
RikuNghts:you really think id kill Vincent off? but I am sorry Cid wont be coming back anytime soon. also if he did id have to change my rating cause of swearing  
  
Nightcrawler03: see Vinnie is all better now and alive for now  
  
Kaze the black wind: thanks for the information  
  
Firefly: the whole story is not based off of the film, most of this is my stuff in it, and some is from the film, and Tifa is alive later on 


	3. Through Bone Village

Millenia: *has Prexistence tied up* there that should keep ya from yappin away  
  
Prexistence: *mumbles stuff about pixie's being pure evil*  
  
Millenia: yeah u keep that up. ok Disclaimer we do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, however we do own the dark figure so :P at u lawyers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside of Bone Village, slept a beast inside one of the now empty tents. The beast had not been there that long, only a day or two. The beast finally awoke and stretched itself out before finally getting up to get some water.  
  
The four legged creature made its way to one of the bottles of water that was left over from one of the camps that had been set up. The creature took its two paws and pressed on the bottle into a dish so the water would spill into the dish making it easier for it to drink from. Outside of the tent the creature heard some noises coming from outside. The place had been deserted for sometime and to hear voices coming from outside was not normal.  
  
The beast went over to a hole in the tent and peeked through it to see where the sound was coming from. It saw two men walking through the dirt path, one was a blonde man with spiky looking hair wearing a blue uniform, holding a very large sword that could chop it into two pieces. The other man was bit taller than the other and had long black hair, a long red cape attached to his back and his face was partly covered. The beast left the hole and headed to the exit to see if these creatures were real, or it was imagining things again.  
  
"So if I remember correctly all we have to do it head through the Sleeping Forest and go through a long road and then we will finally be in the Ancient City." Cloud said as he and Vincent started climbing the ladder to reach the top of the hill. Cloud checked his pocket and made sure he had the Lunar Harp with him, if he didn't they could be stuck in there for days of not knowing where they were going. He pulled it out and they made their way to the forest.  
  
The two kept walking, until Vincent heard a noise that sounded like someone or something was following them. He stopped and put his hand in front of Cloud motioning him to also stop. Cloud turned and looked and Vincent. "What is it?" he asked. "We are being followed by something" he answered. "Are you sure?" "Quite."  
  
The two men started walking behind one of the old looking tents, so that way when the intruder tried to follow them, they could get rid of it. Cloud and Vincent hide on both sides of the tent. They waited for the thing to come into view before attacking.  
  
The creature moved slowly down the little dirt path looking around to find the men it thought it saw. It sat down and looked at the ground. 'I guess it was just my imagination again' the creature thought. Just then Cloud signaled Vincent to attack from his place. Vincent nodded and crept behind the thing so that way when Cloud attacked the creature had no where to run.  
  
Cloud ran out with his sword in his hand ready to attack also then he stopped. When Vincent had gotten a good look at the creature that was following them he had also stopped and stared in disbelief. In front of them both was a red half-tattooed animal that red "XIII" on its back. Cloud dropped his sword and walked over to his friend that he had thought was also dead.  
  
"Well I guess I was not imagining anything after all it really is you" Red XIII waged his tail happy to see his friends and also just happy to see another creature that was not an enemy." Red XIII smiled for the first time in who knows how long.   
  
Cloud knelt down to Red's height. "I am starting to think everything Reeve has said was a lie." Cloud said and looked up and Vincent who had nodded in agreement. Reeve had told Cloud that he too had been killed, and now to find yet another friend that had been said to be dead, alive was a little suspicious."I am guessing Reeve had told you before he died that I was dead, am I right?" Cloud nodded. "What happened?"   
  
"I was guarding Cosmo Canyon like I was born to do, everything was perfect that night. The people were out of their homes celebrating, having much cheer in their young lives. Then I saw this old man fall to his knees holding his chest. I ran over to him to see if he was ok, someone had checked his pulse and he had died. I assumed he had died of old age, but in the morning I walked around of my grandpa's house and it was like nobody had ever even lived in Cosmo Canyon. I went into people's houses and I found them dead. I had failed them, I could not take it I ran back inside of grandpas' house. I fell asleep after a while. I was awoken by a helicopter and from men's voice's counting the victims in my village. I ran out to see them, but I had been too late they had already taken off in the distance."  
  
Red put his head down in shame. "It is not your fault you didn't fail them, Kalm, Midgar, and North Corel had been hit badly with the sickness." Cloud patted Red on the head. "They were not the only places that had been hit, before I found you in Midgar I made a little visit to Rocket Town and Wutai. They had both suffered the same fate as the rest" Vincent sadly said. "Did you see?" "yes I saw Cid and Yuffie both of them are gone" Vincent wiped his eye so the other two wouldn't see that he had a tear forming in his eyes.  
  
"We were thinking that maybe there is a way to bring them all back, to kill that many people in less than two days is almost impossible" Red's ears perked up from what Cloud had just said, maybe there was a chance to redeem himself for what had happened to Cosmo Canyon. "Well I was plaining on making a trip to the Ancient City to pray to the planet to bring back the people, the only problem is I don't have the Lunar Harp." Red looked down in disappointment again.  
  
"I've got it with me right now. We are heading there also. There is something in my gut that is telling me that we will find the answers if we go there." Vincent and Red nodded. "Now lets get going." The three of them walked the entrance to the Ancient Forest, not knowing of what new dangers that were laid down along the road.  
  
A figure stood by the tent with their arms crossed and shook their head. "Why anybody would want humans back is beyond me. I thought all of them were gone, but these three are still here. Interesting. I'll just follow them some more maybe they might be the ones to save the planet from the horrid thing that has inhabited it. Of course if they dare to do any damage to the Holy City I will take them out myself!" They started to walk in the same direction the Cloud, Vincent and Red had entered at, when black smoke appeared in front of the entrance.  
  
"Well, well what do I see here? A little girl trying to save their planet perhaps?" The black smoke turned into a man that had short silvered spiked hair and wore nothing but black leathered clothing. "Be gone. I will deal with you soon enough for your crime's Kaden!" The girl had goldish-white looking hair and stood about an inch shorter than the man in front of her. "I look forward to that, until then I am going to get rid of these worthless creatures. We will meet again Aradia I guarantee that." Kaden laughed as he disappeared. Aradia was shaking in anger. "I hope that they kick your butt." She spat at where he had disappeared. Then it came to her maybe she could get the survives to help her destroy Kaden, they help her, she would give them what they are searching for.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I usually don't like adding a OC to a story, but I kinda needed them, and they are not what you are probably thinking. No there is no romance between my OC's and the orginal characters. and both of them represent something. so yeah. done with authors note   
  
Rinoa Leonheart1: thanks for reviewin, apparently Millenia does not like being shoved in a bottle so keep on doin it. then thanks for reviewin  
  
ForgottenChild7: thanks, that review was so sweet. ^_^ . i do like Aries and Cloud fics too but who knows what might happen later on.  
  
Death's Gift : i will make sure that it will be continued! ^_^ 


	4. Illusions

Prexistence: snores away  
  
Millenia: good the sleeping pills worked perfectly. just like I planned yayyyyy now I can write this chapter!!! Since I have a much better talent at writing then the sleeping one.   
  
yada yada do not own Final Fantasy 7 u know the drill

**Chapter 4: Illusions  
**  
Cloud walked down the stairs of the City of the Ancients. Everything seemed so peaceful there, the water glistened from the light from the moon. As he ended his last step to the Holy city, he thought he saw someone in the far distance.  
  
He walked a bit faster to reach where he had seen the illusion. There was nothing there. He put his right hand to his eyes and rubbed them. He then had entered the altar where he had lost one of his closes friends.  
  
Cloud walked up to the altar and sat down on the step. He then heard another sound that came from behind him. He quickly turned around before it had a chance to escape his view again. His hands dropped to his side and his eyes widen.  
  
In front of him was Aeris, smiling at him. He slowly got up and walked over to her. He finally got up the nerve to speak. "Aeris? Is that really you?" he said silently. She smiled at him and then finally answered. "It is great to see you again, Cloud. I hope you have been able to have a peaceful life." Cloud looked at her, his mouth open still in shock of seeing the Cetra girl in front of him, the one he gave so much of his time to see if she was still alive.  
  
"Not really, since you've died, we've killed Sephiroth and stopped Meteor. But Tifa, Barrent, Cid, Reeve, and Yuffie have died." He lowered his head feeling still pain from the loss of his friends. Aries walked up to him and lifted his head so her eyes met his. "No, they haven't." She smiled and turned his head to the right, there he saw Barrent, Cid, and Reeve talking to each other. Yuffie practicing her ninja moves on just plan air. And last he saw Tifa.   
  
He turned back to Aeris, but she had disappeared from where she once stood. Another thing he had just realized he was no longer in the City of the Ancients. He was back in Kalm. He walked over to Tifa. Tifa had just then noticed Cloud and started running to meet him. When they finally reached, each other Tifa gave him a long hug and a tear was rolling down both his and her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god Tifa I missed you so much." He hugged her even tighter and kissed her forehead. Tifa didn't say anything but just hugged him.  
  
They then parted the hug and looked at each other smiling. It was broken when Cloud heard a laugh from behind him. He turned to see what it was. Standing right behind him was a creature that had been in his nightmares for so long, Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud then pulled out his sword and looked back at Tifa, but like Aeris she was also gone. He looked back at Sephiroth and then noticed something, he was back in Nibelheim when Sephiroth had burned down the town.  
  
Sephiroth stood in the flames smiling at Cloud. "You are worthless, you thought you could destroy me. You will learn your lesson in due time. Your pathetic little friends are never coming back, and as for the other two, they are not going to be last much longer. Sephiroth started laughing.   
  
Cloud tried to move from where he stood, but was frozen in his place. Sephiroth walked back into the flames laughing and finally saying. "You shall die with the rest of your friends and this miserable planet."

**Dream Over**

Cloud bolted up from his sleep. His eyes were wide and his body was full of sweat. All of them had taken camp after they had finally gotten through the Ancient Forest, which had more beasts in it than they all had remembered. Vincent raised his eyebrow when he saw Cloud wake up.   
  
"It's about time you got up. Red found something on the side of a tree. It was a message." Cloud shook his head to finally get all his sleepiness out of him and got up. "Where is Red any way?" Cloud asked stretching his arms and legs. "He is by the tree trying to think of what might of written something on it."   
  
Vincent headed off with Cloud right behind him. The walk to find Red was not long. They found their wolf-like friend sitting at a tree starring at it.  
  
"Finally you're both here." Red got up to meet his friends. "Where's the message?" Was the first thing out of Cloud. "It is on this tree." Red went back to the tree he had been looking at for the past hour. Cloud followed him and looked at the tree. In blood it wrote:  
  
**What you seek is now gone . . .   
  
You shall fail your mission . . .   
  
there is nowhere else to run . . .   
  
nowhere else to hide . . .   
  
cause no matter where you go . . .   
  
I shall find you and when I do . . .   
  
you shall fall to me at the hand of my sword.  
**  
Reading the message made Cloud shudder. To be reading this message and from his dream, he thought the two of them might have been related.   
  
"It's Chocobo blood." A light voice said. They all turned and looked around. Vincent then spotted the one who had spoken. It was a girl, she had blondish-white hair, her eyes were purple, she looked like she was around thirty years old and stood to be around five feet and five inches. She wore a necklace with a Ruby diamond on it.  
  
Cloud confronted the girl, along with Red on his left and Vincent on his right. "Who are you?" He demanded holding the tip of his sword incase she attacked. "There are many names for me and I doubt you would remember them all, so you can just call me Aradia." She bowed. "Were you the one who had wrote this" Red growled, a mysterious girl showing up when there was practically no one on the planet was a bit suspicious.  
  
"I would never harm anything as innocent as a tree. Other things and creatures maybe, but something defenseless never." She said calmly. "Then can you answer me this, how is it you're alive and everyone else is dead?" Vincent glared at the girl. "I could ask you the same question, but yet I already know all the answers to it." Aradia smiled innocently.   
  
She started walking around them, once and then twice before stopping right in front of Vincent. "You, Vincent Valentine, the only reason you're alive is because you were experimented on a few years ago and now have a living demon inside of you. Part of you is human. The other part is the beast Chaos." Vincent starred at her in shock, she didn't answer the question he had asked, but one that Cloud, Red, and himself were searching for.   
  
Another question came to his mind. 'How does she know my name if I have never met her. I don't remember Cloud or Red saying it anytime when she had arrived.'  
  
Aradia saw the confusion in Vincent face. She then made her way to Red and bent down beside him. "And as for you young one, Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon. The reason you are still here is because you are a creature of the planet. If you haven't noticed that mostly anything that does not stand on two feet and talks is dead. You're alive because the planet did not wish to take you yet." She patted Red on his head.  
  
Red had already known part of the answer to of why he is still alive.  
  
Aradia's eyes then met Cloud's. From what she had said to Vincent and Red had made him scared. 'They are not all human that's why they are alive, then does that make me not human?' Cloud thought.  
  
Aradia got up from where she was and made her way to Cloud. He could see a bit of anger in her eyes when she looked at him. "And as for you, Cloud Strife if you remember correctly in your memory you were injected with cells of an alien named Jenova. It's cells are still in your body." Something from what she said hit him. Jenova was dead.  
  
"Wait a second, we killed Jenova every little last piece of her!" He shouted to her. She shook her head in a no response. "That creature still has some parts of it that are still alive." Aradia finally got to finish.  
  
Vincent finally stepped in. "So when the hell are you going to tell us who the hell you are?" He had a bit of annoyance and half anger in his voice when he had said it.   
  
"I am the spirit of this planet."

**End of Chapter 4**

Prexistence: wakes up what did I miss?  
  
Millenia: the best chapter in this whole entire story!!!  
  
Prexistence: eh I thought it was a bit eh. could of been better  
  
Millenia: grrrrr IT IS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prexistence: yeah yeah, anyways thanks Nightcrawler03 for reviewing, Aradia is going to kinda help them, even though she could careless what happens to them. I will try and use Red's normal name more often.  
  
Prexistence: And thank you Aerith2 for the wonderful review! I am happy that you like the story so far.  
  
Millenia: and another thanks to RikuNghts. I am glad ur happy Vincent is back. i could never leave em out.   
  
Millenia: this chapter was better than yours!!  
  
Prexistence: NO it was not!!  
  
A/N: mostly after this chapter the rating will probably go up for this story in later chapters. Also if you find this chapter boring i am sorry, i will try and revise it some time. 


	5. Darkness Returns

Prexistence: ok now since got all the characters in there and ya know why they are all alive time to get to the good stuff.  
  
Millenia: its about time geez.  
  
Prexistence: o hush up and say the disclaimer!  
  
Millenia: yes your highness. We do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, but we do own Aradia and parts of Kaden. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent, Red, and Cloud all stood in awe of the girl in front of them. 'They spirit of the planet?' Cloud thought. Then another thing came to his mind, what was in Hojo's journal.   
  
'Star Scar Syndrome can only affect people if the planet feels it is in danger.' Cloud looked at the girl, 'could she be the reason why they are all dead.' Hit his mind. He looked over at Vincent and Red, they still looked a bit in shock. Cloud took a step forward and was the first one to speak.  
  
"So tell me, if you are the spirit of the planet then why did you send that disease to kill off all the people?" He asked glaring at her, she might of been the reason why he lost all his friends and everybody else on the planet.  
  
Aradia glared back at him. "It is not like it really matters, some people got what they deserved. Others well their lives ended short" She told him. Cloud could not believe this, people did nothing they didn't deserve to die. "Yeah it does matter!" He yelled at her. She just shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Yes it matters that they were killing the planet, stealing Mako from the Lifestream. Creating monsters to try and destroy the planet by summoning one of the most powerfulest objects of destruction, Meteor. The only protection it had was the WEAPONs. Of course you tried destroyed them, and that stupid Shrina making matters even worse. Everyone went on with their happy little lives ignoring the planet when it was screaming and crying in pain! People are the reason why it was dying, but its ok and alright as long as people are alive!" Aradia yelled angrily.  
  
Red and Vincent finally snapped out of there trance and starred at her. "Not all people are like that, some of us risked our lives to save this planet." Red calmly stated. "That is true, some of the people in your little gang did want to, but some did not like your little friend Cloud here." Aradia glared at Cloud in disgust.   
  
"I did too otherwise I would not have even bothered joining AVALANCHE to help." Cloud argued back. "Stop lying to yourself I am not stupid, I know everything about every single person that ever existed and you did not! You never cared about this planet, not when you first joined AVALANCHE, not in the beginning, not in the middle, and not at the end! The only thing you wanted was revenge on Sephiroth." Aradia finished.  
  
Cloud knew it was true. He did not say it out loud, but it was true. The only reason why he did stay with AVALANCHE was for revenge against the man (if you could call him that) who had gave him no rest all those nights he had been alive. Cloud was just thankful that Sephiroth was dead.  
  
"That's enough!" Vincent butted in, he was getting pretty sick of Aradia and Cloud arguing against each other. "The one thing I want to know is, is there a way to get everybody back? Or are you too selfish to let them!" Vincent asked her.   
  
"You blame me for everybody else gone." Aradia had a bit of a chuckle in her voice. "I was not the reason for everybody gone. I did have to send out Star Scar Syndrome however so people would die and their souls would return to the Lifestream." Aradia looked a bit sad when she had said it, almost with a bit of regret. "Cloud ran at her and threw her against a tree.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at her, his hand going around her neck. Vincent and Red ran at him to try and stop him from strangling her. "If I had not they would of died any way you fool." Cloud loosened his grip on Aradia and stepped back from her, not taking his eyes off of her incase she tried to run. " What do you mean, they would of died any way?"  
  
Aradia put her hand around her neck and looked at him. "The Lifestream has been disturbed. Most of all its energy has been stolen, if the Lifestream was not given enough energy we would not even be standing here. This planet needs the Lifestreams energy to live on, otherwise it would crumble into nothing and then everyone would have been dead!" She claimed.  
  
"How did this all happen?" Red asked with concern, the planet had been fine for so long how could this all happen.   
  
Aradia had a sad look on her before she finally spoke again. "The Lifestream has been draining for over two years, about a few months ago it was almost all drained. I had to stop that from happening, so I sent out Star Scar Syndrome so the souls would return to the Lifestream to stop it from becoming almost completely drained." She looked at the ground.  
  
"What was causing the planet to drain?" Vincent taking his turn to question Aradia. She looked up at him, and he could see she had fear in her eyes. "There was a person in the Lifestream, they refused to die. The only thing they wanted was power. I had tried to stop them, but they were able to take the energy from me." After they had taken the power the Lifestream had become deadly thin. The person returned to the planet just as the Star Scar Syndrome had finished off its last victims. His name is Kaden, with the power he stole he is now much stronger than before. There is something else you must know..." before she could finish she was cut off by Cloud.  
  
"Where can we find him?" Cloud demanded. Aradia turned her head. I do not know where he is at. I have seen him on the surface of this planet, so he is around. He said he was planning to go after you three. You should all be careful." Aradia saw so much anger in Cloud's face, for a moment she thought he was going to go insane. "I suggest we all travel to find him. Aradia you seem to know a lot about this Kaden person we will need you to travel with us if you please." Red looked at Aradia waiting for her answer. Aradia shook her head in a yes manner.  
  
"He is no where near the City of the Ancients, but I can feel him somewhere else." Aradia looked at the path that led to the Holy City and then turned her attention back to the group.  
  
"I can always go to Rocket Town to pick up the Highwind and bring it here." Cloud said as he started to walk back into the Ancient Forest. "Wait, Cloud I'll go with you!" Red ran up to him. "It is ok, I can make it faster there if I went alone. You stay here." He smiled at Red and continued walking. Red raised his ear he wanted to go and help Cloud, but he did not want to argue with Cloud. It was obvious that he was really ticked off.  
  
Vincent, Red and Aradia just watched him leave.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the Shrina Mansion sat a person covered in a large robe sitting in a wheel chair. "The stupid fool is going to Rocket Town." the voice laughed. The voice was weak and had a echo to it when it spoke.   
  
Kaden stood at the window. He smiled and turned to the person or thing in the wheel chair. He walked slowly up to it and knelt down in front of it. "So Cloud is coming. Don't worry after I have killed him and his little friends I shall make sure you get your strength back. I swear to it."   
  
The creature raised it tentacle up to Kaden's face and across his cheek. "I shall make sure Cloud suffers for all he has done." Kaden looked up at the thing in the wheel chair, his cold eyes meeting the eyes of the creature. "You shall have all your power back soon Jenova. I promise." Kaden then got up from his spot and turned to walk away. He brought his right hand to remove some pieces of his short silver hair from his face. 'O yes revenge on Strife will be mine' Kaden thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: sorry some of this is a bit confusin Eekaa, I am trying to make it better since Prexist sits on her butt and does NOTHING *ducks* glad ya like it though. :D  
  
Prexistence: I am glad you think this story is getting better ForgottenChild7 ^_^.  
  
Millenia: poor Gunslinger, i feel your pain when Prexist has to much caffiene is it a total nightmare. and Jenza1220 *watches them jump and down* glad to see your happy about Vincent.  
  
Prexistence: *has a tear running down her face* awww i like it when ppl say it is wonderful work it makes me feel special thanks for the review  
  
Millenia: and yeah yeah thanks to that other person what was their name again? o yeah Nightcrawler03. i think they were not feeling well they didn't threaten me this time. O_O   
  
Prexistence: and thanks Michael for your review. i was very touched.  
  
Millenia: yes yes we all know she stinks at grammer george, but thanks for the kind reviews  
  
Prexistence: and you don't have to tell me. I know the person in the wheel chair is human cause they showed their hand, but Jenova right now fits in so, yeah.  
  
A/N: Ok i have finally decided in chapter 7 this story's rating will be going up to PG-13. It should be in chapter 7 if not that one then it will be in chapter 8, still not sure. It was suppose to be in this one but i changed a lot so. 


	6. Waiting in Midgar

Prexistence: finally got another chapter up. this chapter should of been up yesterday, but SOMEBODY deleted it!!  
  
Millenia: don't look at me, I would never *wink* do that.  
  
Prexistence: If i find out it was u i am gonna get a new pixie, one that is nicer, smarter, and most importantly DOESN'T ARGUE WITH ME!  
  
Millenia: *sniff sniff* i am hurt, besides there are no other pixies out there that are better, i am one of a kind :D   
  
Prexistence: i am sure i could settle for something else  
  
Millenia: NO U CAN'T  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, we do own the other characters in here that no one has ever heard of. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud had finally arrived out of Bone Village, he placed the Lunar Harp back into his pocket. He looked back from the path he came from. 'I just hope that girl doesn't decide to switch sides. I swear if she kills or even injures Vincent or Red I will make sure she never see's the light of day again.' Cloud mused to himself before he continued his journey to the shore.  
  
'The spirit of the planet, please like I am going to believe that' Cloud thought as he reached the shore and looked over the ocean. "It would be faster there if I could fly there" he whispered to himself. He took the Phoenix materia off his armor and then tried to summon it force. Nothing came.  
  
"What the?" Cloud looked at the materia. He had just noticed that the glowing red ball was not the same as it was before. It's light was almost fading from it. "I guess I'll have to take the other way then." He sighed as he spotted a boat that had belonged to one of the families in Bone Village. "I don't think they'll mind me borrowing this." He placed the Phoenix materia back into his pocket and started heading towards the boat.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kaden picked up his sword and looked at it. It had a brown handle with black taping on it, the sword itself was long and curved a bit inward at the end of it. His eyes sparkled as he swung the sword around before finally placing it to his side.  
  
"I hope your not planning on going now." came from behind him. Kaden, still starring at the sword did not turn around to meet the voice. "Where else would I be going. I have waited so long for this, finally I shall have my revenge." Kaden smiled evilly before placing the sword into its holder on his side.  
  
Kaden turned around to Jenova sitting in the chair with the robes around her. "It is foolish to go to him, why don't you make him come to you instead. It would make things much more interesting." Jenova said wickedly. "I don't care how Cloud is killed as long as he suffers and I want it done now!" Kaden started walking to the exit, not wanting to hear anymore. He knew what he wanted and he knew he could easily defeat Cloud no matter where or how he fought him.  
  
"Listen to me child. The boy does not know much about you, the only thing he knows is that you are responsible for the death of his friends. You can use it to your advantage, taunt him to make him mad. If he knows where you are he will surely come on thinking he can defeat you, but with all the anger inside of him that will destroy him." Jenova enuciated.  
  
Kaden knew she was right, besides it would be more amusing to watch him suffer from the memories of his friends. He started to chuckle, 'those pathetic souls, even if they were alive and tried to help him defeat me they would stand as much of a chance as Cloud did, none.' "Where should I drag the fool off to?" He asked Jenova.  
  
"Have him go to Midgar, it is far enough away from the others. If they think he is in danger they will head to Rocket Town, not knowing where he really is and when they find him he'll be dead like his other friends." Jenova snickered.   
  
Kaden nodded and headed to the exit of the Shrina Mansion and disappeared. Jenova sat in her chair still amused. "Somethings never seem to change."  
  
~~~~  
  
The sun was almost done for the day and was beginning to set. Vincent stared at the sun, watching it set like he had never seen it before in his life.  
  
Aradia looked over at him from where she sat with Red next to her. "I hope Cloud is doing ok. Can you sense where people are?" He looked up at Aradia. She turned her head from where she was watching and looked at Red and nodded. "He right now is traveling to Rocket Town on a boat he found off the shore." She said quietly. Red nodded and then asked her, "if you are able to sense where people are, then how come you don't know where that Kaden guy is located at?" "I can usually sense where every being in existence, but from his power he stole he is using something to block it so I can not sense where he is." She answered.  
  
Aradia then got up and walked over to Vincent and stood next to him. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, but had said nothing. "She does not blame you for what had happened." Aradia looked at the pained man in front of her. Vincent's head jerked towards her. "How do you know? She probably blames me for everything that had happened to her." Vincent looked at the ground in shame. "I know for a fact she does not blame you. She blames Hojo and anyone else that had helped him along with what had happened to her. She loves you still, even from being tortured to live for so long, deep down inside of her Lucrecia still loved you." For once in a long time Vincent felt a merge of joy inside of him. Aradia smiled at him and walked back to where she was sitting with Red.  
  
"I heard what you said to Vincent, how did you know about that?" Red asked. "I can sense each soul that is in the Lifestream, I know for a fact that Lucrecia does not blame him for anything." She saw in Red's eyes a question he had been wanting to know for sometime. She knelt down to where he laid and started to pet him. "And your grandfather, Bugenhagen is very proud of you Nanaki." She smiled at him as she rubbed behind his ears. "How could he, I failed him and all the people in Cosmo Canyon. They are probably all blaming me for their deaths." "No they do not, they believe you can save them. You need to have faith in yourself and in the others that you can save them from all of this." Red nodded. "I will even if it takes me over 500 years I will. Is there a way to bring them back?" he asked Aradia. "Yes, if you are able to defeat Kaden then the power he took from the Lifestream will return to how it was long before and all the souls the planet needed will be returned to their bodies."   
  
Red shook his head. Vincent then came over to join them. "It is getting dark we should start a fire." He pulled out his Fire materia and tried to use it, nothing came out. "It won't work, since the Lifestream is very weak right now, none of what that materia stuff you use will work." She stated.  
  
"Why did Kaden take the power of the Lifestream?" Vincent asked Aradia. She took a deep breath. "Kaden believes that he is the only one good enough to live and all others should either die or serve him. When he was suppose to die, he used the last remaining power he had to stop himself from entering the Lifestream. He was then able to take the power away from the Lifestream and as it started to drain the planet started to die even more than it was already." Aradia had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"How could he have gotten that power?" Red asked her in much concern. Aradia swallowed. "Kaden is not what you think he is, before he died he had been given a great deal of power. But he was killed still. Do you know how he got that power?" She asked both Vincent and Red. They both shoot their heads in a no response. "He obtained the power by getting the bla" Aradia's eyes widen. "Oh no" Aradia fell back from where she was sitting. Vincent and Red both got up to see if she was ok. "What's wrong?" Red came to her side to help her get up. He could see she had terror in her eyes. "He has started out to early, Cloud is going to try and attack Kaden on his own." She put her hand to her head. "Damn it, I knew I should of gone with him." Red shouted.   
  
"I think I maybe able to help him. If I can concentrate enough." Aradia closed her eyes. Vincent and Red just starred at her, not knowing what she had meant.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cloud was almost to the shore of Gongaga, when Kaden appeared in front of him in the air. Cloud pulled out his sword. "Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked coldly. But the mysterious figure he had never seen before only laughed. "So you really are stupid boy." Kaden laughed at him. Cloud glared unfriendly at Kaden. "I would of thought out of all the people left on this pathetic little planet you would figure out who was who." Kaden folded his arms and eyed Cloud.  
  
"Your Kaden, aren't you?" Cloud prepared himself in to be attacked by now. What the heck was his guy waiting for. "So you finally figure it out, then again it would be harder for you now since you don't have little Tifa or any of your other friends telling you what is what." Kaden laughed again. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face you coward, or are you chicken." Cloud growled.   
  
"Aw is that the best come back you can come up with. How pathetic, but then again you were always that way. You want to face me, come to Midgar I'll be waiting." Kaden turned and disappeared.   
  
Cloud turned the boat around and had it head to Midgar. "And Cloud..." Kaden appeared again. "This time you won't win." With that Kaden disappeared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: *growls* well u suck too Nightcrawler03 and i am not that obnoxious!!! *pouts* sure u give all the credit to Prexist, but what about me!?!?! i did a lot!!!  
  
Prexistence: thanks Michael for the review. ^_^ im glad that u think the story is getting better  
  
Millenia: Glad you like Aradia ForgottenChild7 she was my idea to add. *gets a nasty glare* ok or Prexist also helped with it.   
  
Prexistence: *bows& thank you very much CloTi-4ever  
  
Millenia: hehe thats ok Wolf of Light, we;ve been getting a lot of " how could u have killed them?" *mostly Vincent and some of the others. Could never kill of Red or Vincent!!  
  
Ghostly Voices: what about us??  
  
*Prexistence and Millenia* O_O well ummm good luck there  
  
Ghostly Voices: you killed us, we shall kill you  
  
Millenia: umm love to stay and chat but i gotta fly see ya *leaves Prexist*  
  
Prexistence: umm *smiles innocently*  
  
*mysterious growl*  
  
Prexistence: don't you start or ill find someone else to replace you!!!!!!! 


	7. Old Threat Returns

Millenia: *aims a arrow at Kaden's head*  
  
Kaden: don't even think it or ill barbecue you.  
  
Millenia: i ain't afraid come on bring it on  
  
Prexistence: that's enough time out for both of you, Millenia go to your corner, Kaden go back into the story  
  
Kaden: I don't wanna   
  
Prexistence: to bad *kicks him back in* ^_^*  
  
Millenia: *grumbles* we do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters   
  
A/N i am sorry this chapter is gonna be short cause, 1) a lot of homework 2) have finals this week 3) i am really really tired, but the good thing is i got the whole storyline for chapter 8 up so it won't take me long to post it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wind served around the sand's of Gold Saucer. It had been deserted for so long, not even the animals that were still alive stepped foot onto it. The clouds in the sky above isolated land began to circle around it.  
  
A beam of light shot out from the clouds and into the sand. The sand started to glow white for about five seconds and then it disappeared. The wind had died down and everything seemed calm.  
  
The ground started to shake rampantly as a huge red claw made its way to the surface. Another one appeared by it as both of them lifted up the body they belonged to. It was a gigantic creature that had to have been taller than most buildings. It growled and looked at the sand which it had been confined in for so long.   
  
The creature heard in it's mind, 'go to Midgar', a voice commanded to the creature. It turned its head and started walking towards the ocean towards Midgar.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jenova sat by the window of the Shrina Mansion with a old book in her tentacles. She was reading and laughing at what it had to say.   
  
The planet will kill people in order to make the life stream back to how it was before. The fools will get what is coming to them o yes...  
  
However I will not have to worry about it at all for I won't die from it since I have Jenova cells in me. I shall be able to live forever, when the fools kill Sephiroth my plans will be set into motion. I sense though my son needs more energy, I must go help him.  
  
That was the last thing written in the journal. Jenova closed the journal and shook her head. "To bad for you Hojo, oh well I would of ended up having to kill you anyways. Everything seems to have worked out in my favor. Soon Kaden will have killed that menacing boy and his stupid friends. Then Kaden can regain the rest of the Lifestreams power and all the souls of the Lifestream will listen to him and do whatever he says." she chuckled a bit. "And of course I will be the one controlling him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The tiny boat had finally hit shore. Cloud jumped out of the boat and looked around, apparently the wind had changed the direction he was in and he was now in Kalm.   
  
Cloud stared at the town he once lived in. He started to walk up to the town and down its streets, looking and all the houses that had vines growing on them and the quietness of the streets. He finally reached the house Tifa and himself once lived in. His eyes started to tear.   
  
"I swear to you Tifa and everyone I'll defeat Kaden no matter what." He sat down by a tree that laid in front of his old house. He then remembered something, he had his mortorcycle parked on the side the house.  
  
He got up and walked to the bike and hopped on it. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the keys to it and started the mortorcycle up and took off.  
  
'Nothing is going to stop me from killing that bastard.' Cloud thought in his mind as he left Kalm and started heading towards Midgar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened? Where is Cloud at?" Red asked Aradia. "He is on his way to Midgar, the winds didn't seem to stop him enough." She looked down in disappointment.  
  
"I am sure Cloud will be alright, he's been in worser cases than this." Vincent told Aradia. She shook her head. "Kaden is waiting for him. He is much more powerful than he was before." Aradia put her arm to her forehead. 'If this kid dies now, then the planet is will most likely parish. Why didn't I stop him before he left.' She thought  
  
"More powerful? How could he have gotten more powerful within a few days?" Red asked. Aradia lowered her arm and looked at the red beast. "Kaden has been getting more power for a long time. The thing I was going to tell you before I sensed that disturbance is." She paused and looked at them.   
  
"It all started many years ago, when Shrina had started the SOLDIER program.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind blew against Cloud's face as he raced to Midgar. He could see it right up ahead. He put his one arm on his back to make sure he still had his sword with him.  
  
'This guy is going to regret ever taking Tifa and everyone else away from me.' Raced in Cloud's mind. The mortorcycle had just entered Midgar. The place was dark looking, buildings had fallen down and crumbled. On one of the buildings, the Shrina banner logo had been torn all over.  
  
Cloud looked ahead, he could see a figure standing under a bridge. Cloud reached behind him and grabbed his sword as his bike made it's advances towards Kaden.  
  
Kaden lifted his left hand and energy shot out at Cloud's bike. Cloud swerved the bike over so the energy missed him. Flames came from under the bike as the energy blasts hit the ground.  
  
Kaden was getting a bit annoyed with this so he aimed it straight at Cloud. The blast hit the bike making it fly into the air. Cloud kept one of his hands onto the bike and one onto his sword and the bike came closer to the ground and closer to Kaden.   
  
When the bike finally touched down on the ground Cloud swung his sword at Kaden. Kaden blocked the attack by smashing hit sword against Cloud's.  
  
Cloud jumped off the bike, as it rolled into a building and blew up. Cloud then turned and glared at Kaden.  
  
Kaden smiled at Cloud. "So you didn't chicken out of this. Surprising. Doesn't matter, because I am still stronger than you." Kaden and Cloud started to circle each other.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and fight already." Cloud snarled at Kaden. Kaden just shook his head and laughed. "You may have gotten lucky in our last battle, but I guarantee you, this time I will be the one walking away." Kaden taunted, still circling Cloud.  
  
"What the hell? We've never battled before." Cloud continued, placing his sword in both of his hands.  
  
"Oh, yes we have Cloud. But this time, you know your friends are dead. Of course don't worry you'll be joining little Tifa." Kaden gloated.  
  
"I've had enough of your talk!" Cloud ran at Kaden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"and when Cloud had defeated him, he didn't just go into the Lifestream peacefully he had all that power he had been given before hand and used it."   
  
Vincent and Red looked in shock from the story Aradia had just told them. Vincent was trembling. "There is no way that, that is him." "I agree with Vincent, there is no way someone can just die and still have their strength and power after." Red looked at Aradia, still hoping that maybe she had miscalculated on what she had just said.  
  
Aradia shook her head. "I am sorry, but it is all true." She sat back down.  
  
"Sephiroth has returned."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: first off, Kaden is the name for now that i gave to that mysterious guy. scar syndrome is something i found in a article on FF7: Advent Children so yeah. I don't mind questions, of course some stuff i am not able to reveal about them. thanks for reviewin CursedAngelofSephiroth.  
  
Millenia: to answer your question Dret Falconis 1) wish they did make the movie based off of this fic :( 2) we added most of the scenes that are in the trailor and still have some that are comin up 3) we do know a bit more than the trailor gives. hope that answers your questions :D  
  
Prexistence: *bows* thank you Water-ice. i hope you like this chapter. :)  
  
Millenia: see also RikuNghts didn't like Kaden!! There is gonna b a burning of him later you are welcome to join. ^_^  
  
Prexistence: aww thank you Nightcrawler03 *takes the cookie*  
  
Millenia: I want a cookie give me that cookie!!!!!!!!  
  
Prexistence: get your own  
  
*Millenia attacks Prexistence* GIVE ME THAT COOKIE  
  
Prexistence: X_X  
  
Millenia: eww this tastes bad :P  
  
A/N: you should know that Kaden is Sephiroth since it said in this chapter. I don't know if that is really Sephiroth in the real FF7: Advent Children, but he looks like him. According to the source I've been using it says that the mystery guy could be Sephiroth's brother, evil(good) twin, his son, or the body Sephiroth is reincarnated into. I decided to take the idea of it being Sephiroth's reincarnarted body. Also I was thinking of doing a prequal to this fic telling how Sephiroth had come back. Right now i don't know if i am but if i do it probably won't come out until I am done with this fic. 


	8. The Battle Begins

Prexistence: o Millenia your little friends are here.  
  
Millenia: What friends? Who are those two men in the white suits?  
  
Prexistence: they are here to take you to your new "special home"  
  
Millenia: YOUR NOT SENDING ME TO THE ANGER MANAGEMENT PLACE AGAIN!! I AM NEVER GOING BACK!!!! NEVER!!!! I CURSE U WITH WRITERS BLOCK!!!!  
  
Prexistence: *waves to Millenia as she is being dragged out* Now all to myself once again. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, you know the drill so enough of this.  
  
A/N: this is a warning i am really bad at writing battle scenes (even though this is the first one ive ever done).  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud ran at Kaden, his sword in his grip and raised it to meet Kaden's sword. Kaden smiled cocky at Cloud, while Cloud just glared at the being in front of him. Kaden jumped back away from Cloud, releasing both of each other from their swords.  
  
"You know you won't win, just give up already." Kaden taunted Cloud. "You'd like that wouldn't you, only losers say that." Cloud ran at Kaden again and swung his sword at Kaden, once again their swords lock together and they glare at each other in the eyes.   
  
Kaden released his sword and did a backwards flip, avoiding Cloud's sword once again. Kaden twirls his sword around a few times and looks back at Cloud. "Your going to fail this little battle, like you do with everything else in your life." Kaden started to circle Cloud again.  
  
Cloud did not move, he just stared at Kaden as he walked around him. "Shut up!" Cloud yelled at him. "Oh, I think I hit the spot, didn't I? Yes, of course, you feel guilty about letting them all down." Kaden sneered. "You let down Aeries when she needed you the most. You failed to protect your pathetic little group. I am sure Tifa is saying to herself right now 'how could you let this happen." Kaden snickered.  
  
Cloud had enough of Kaden. He ran at Kaden and swung his sword at him attempting to cut him in half. Kaden just jumped over his sword and brought his sword down to meet Cloud's. Kaden released his sword again from Cloud's and swings his sword trying to hit Cloud in the face with it. Cloud ducks and kicks out Kaden's legs.  
  
Kaden got up immediately and lunges at Cloud. Their swords once again lock together. Cloud brings his sword away from Kaden, as Kaden attempts to make another hit Cloud swings his sword at Kaden's face. Kaden moved as fast as he could to avoid being hit, he felt the side of his face sting rapidly and glared back at Cloud.  
  
Kaden raised his hand to his face and wipes off blood from a cut he had just received. "How dare you strike me, you will pay for this." Kaden shouted, his little cocky smile was now gone. His eyes were filled with anger.   
  
"That is nothing compared to what I am going to be doing very soon." Cloud had his turn to taunt back. Cloud slowly walked towards Kaden attempting to finish him off once and for all. Kaden raised his hand at Cloud and sent the energy that had hit Cloud's bike at him.  
  
Cloud blocked the attack with his sword. One however burned his hand and he dropped his sword. Kaden didn't waste time, he ran at Cloud and swung his sword at him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aradia put her hand to her mouth and slowly sat down. Red and Vincent sat beside her wanting to know what was happening. "He should of never gone there." Red put his paw on her leg. She looked up at him. "What is happening?" Afraid to know the answer.   
  
"It is not looking to bright for your friend. I don't think he may end up joining us later." She cupped her face with her hands. Vincent and Red looked at each other, worried that they may loose another one of their teammates.   
  
"Is there anyway you think we can get there, like you can teleport us there?" Vincent asked Aradia. "If I could teleport places, you think Cloud would be in this?" She didn't move her hands from her face. "This is all my fault, if I had stopped that stupid boy from going the planet might still of had a chance." Aradia began to sob.  
  
"Don't say that! Cloud will pull through I know he will." Red barked at her. Vincent nodded in agreement with his friend.   
  
"Your wrong, it's all over now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaden ran at Cloud, who saw him coming an dodged his attack. Cloud tried to get to his sword, but it was right behind Kaden. Kaden jumped off his feet and flipped through the air and came down and knocked Cloud off his feet into the dirt below him.  
  
There was no where to go Kaden was standing right above him. He did not have his sword or any weapon to help him, he was defenseless.   
  
Kaden started laughing once again. "You fail at everything you've ever done, SOLDIER, protecting Aries, protecting your friends, everybody else, and now the planet. The only thing a worthless being like you is good for is a puppet" Kaden laughed. Cloud's eyes looked at Kaden in horror. Kaden then lifted his sword ready to bring it down for the final blow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: I've already got most of the storyline for the next chapter done already so now its just a matter of putting it together, anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed;  
  
RikuNghts: *hands you a Kaden doll* now ya can torment em all ya want :D. of course it ain't to much fun after all the stuffing falls outta em.  
  
Nightcrawler03: i am sure the cookie was very good, of course i will never know now. :( thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: you dunt have to worry about me not continueing, i've already got a idea of how this is probably gonna end so and i got nothing else to do so ill be written this until it is finished, even if it kills me. :)  
  
Michael:thanks for reviewin and dunt worry sephy will get it back thanks for reviewin   
  
Daniel Wesley Rydell: Why thank you, I myself am actually quite pleased with how this fic has been turning out. There are something i might go back and change in here. thanks for reviewin.  
  
A/N: i am sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter and i know i promised it would be up sooner than this but i had problems writin this chapter cause of the fighting part. :( . The next chapter i hope will be easier to write. Thank you for readin. :D *dances no more Millenia no more Millenia!!!! 


	9. WEAPON Attacks

*Phone rings*   
  
Prexistence: hello?   
  
*person talking*  
  
Prexistence: What do you mean Millenia attacked another patient? Why are you letting her around actual ppl?  
  
*person talks*  
  
Prexistence: NO i am not gonna have her come back home. keep her there!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, i do own Aradia for now, i lost my ownership of kaden when he became sephiroth so hes out. :(  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kaden raised his sword in triumph. Cloud stared in horror as his enemy was about ready to make the final attack. Kaden's sword finally swung down at him.  
  
Kaden was about ready to attack, when a loud roar came from behind him. He stopped his attack and looked what it was. Cloud took this moment to escape from under Kaden and quickly grabbed his sword. He looked back at Kaden who was still starring at the sky. Cloud looked up to what Kaden was looking at and he dropped his sword once again.  
  
The sound of Cloud's sword hitting the ground brought Kaden out of his trance. At that moment the thing in front of them brought it's huge claw and prepared to attack Kaden. Kaden flew into the sky so the gigantic creature could not attack him.   
  
The red creature used its claws to try and swing them at Kaden, but they missed as he flew out of the way each time. Kaden used his energy attack on the beast, but it did not seem to phase it one bit. 'I got to retreat, I'll deal with Strife some other time.' Kaden thought as he swung out of the way as the creature swung its claw at him again, barely missing him.  
  
" This is not over boy!" He shouted. "We will meet again, but next time you will not be so lucky." Kaden took off to the east leaving Cloud and the giant creature.   
  
Cloud picked up his sword and looked back at the creature. 'How is it alive, I thought we all took care of this WEAPON around Gold Saucer' Cloud thought. The WEAPON looked down and Cloud and growled at him. 'I don't feel like fighting you please leave, please leave.' Cloud mentally begged. He put his sword away.  
  
The WEAPON just turned around and started heading North. Cloud took a deep breath in relief. He looked around at the ruins of Midgar. He walked over to one of the destroyed buildings and sat down up against it. 'I'll just rest a bit before heading off again.' He told himself and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aradia pulled her hands away from her face and looked over at Vincent and Red. "What happened?! Is Cloud alright?" Red asked her.  
  
She smiled at Red and put her hand on his head stroking his fur. "He is alright, it got there in time." "What got there in time?" Vincent asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I rewoke Ruby WEAPON up, I knew that Cloud would not be able to defeat Kaden alone. Kaden has retreated. Right now Cloud is resting in Midgar, I suggest we find him before Kaden decides to bring round two on him." Vincent and Red nodded. Aradia got up from her spot brushing off any dirt that was on her clothes.  
  
"One quick question before we go." "What is that?" Aradia asked. "How do we get out of the Sleeping Forest if we do not have the Lunar Harp? Cloud took it with him when he left." Red told her.   
  
"I know the way out of here, follow me." She walked into the Sleeping Forest. Red and Vincent looked at each other and then decided to follow after her. "Do you think she knows the way out of here?" Vincent asked Red. "Maybe, she is the spirit of the planet supposively."   
  
"Come on I don't have all day, walk faster you two." Aradia shouted behind her at them both.   
  
~~~~  
  
Kaden arrived back at the Shrina Mansion. He opened the door to the tall building and walked in. 'Mother is not going to be happy that brat got away.' Kaden thought. He entered the room Jenova was sitting in.  
  
"Are you any stronger yet?" He asked her, trying to stay off the subject of Cloud and the other remaining people alive. "You failed didn't you?" Jenova croaked. "It is not my fault I had that damn boy right where I wanted him and then that stupid girl interfered once again." He told her.  
  
Jenova shook her head. "I thought you would of been able to get rid of them by now, how do you expect to take over this world if they are still alive?" Kaden took his sword out and placed it on the table and walked over to her.  
  
"They are not going to be alive much longer, Cloud could barely fight against me and he is suppose to be the strongest. The others will be no problem. I will take them all on soon." He smiled and walked over to the window.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to take them all on alone, that way you know you will win?" She asked him. "No, I know what I am doing. They won't last five minutes against me and then when they are all dead I will finally be able to get the rest of the power from the Lifestream." He shouted at her.  
  
He stared out the window. 'They won't stand a chance against me.' Kaden thought in his head and smiled. His eyes started to glow a familiar make green.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you know the way out of this place?" Red asked Aradia again. "Yes I am sure!" She replied. "We've been walking around for over two hours." Red complained.  
  
"We are almost out of here, I promise this time." She was getting annoyed with them asking the same question over. "You said that an hour ago, if we had the Lunar Harp we would of been out of the Sleeping Forest by now and would of been on our way." Vincent added. She gave Vincent a glare. "Well I don't see a Lunar Harp around here, do you? Do if you have any other good ideas then lets here them. Otherwise just keep your mouth shut and follow me." She walked a bit faster.  
  
"What's with her?" Vincent asked Red, who shrugged. "I think it's a woman's thing. I remember Tifa getting a bit like this also." Vincent nodded.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: I am sorry this chapter is a bit short also. :( The next chapter actually will be a lot longer than this * i know i say that all the time, but it is gonna be longer. Thanks to all those who have reviewed!!!!!  
  
RikuNghts: LOL. Dunt worry if you little Kaden doll falls apart, I just got a whole shipment of em in. I've gone through about 30 *burns another one* make that 31. thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice: sorry the last chapter was so short. :*( i promise to try and make em longer. thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: lol, *gives ya a Millenia plushie to attack* thanks for reviewin.  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: lmao, thats actually kinda catchy. On the next episode of Advent CHildren Kaden is caught cross dressing. thanks for reviewin  
  
Death's Gift: thats ok. i dunt expect ppl to review every chapter, but it does kinda motivate me to write the next chapter faster. thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: lol, i just hope she stays gone. I dunt want that little demon back. thanks for reviewin  
  
Ah-choo: lol, i want the movie to come out, even if it is in japanese i can still try and guess what they are sayin. thanks for reviewin  
  
Videogameunicorn: wow thanks, i am glad ya like this story. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Gangsta One: I know in the beginning of the fic it is kinda cut on detail, im planin on goin back and addin more to that, its either i am good at the beginning and all the stuff later stinks or i am bad at the beginning and the other stuff is good. Its my curse :( . But i am glad ya still like it. I know my grammar is really bad, ive been tryin to find a grammar checker but so far no luck. thanks for reviewin  
  
A/N: I am shocked, orginally this whole story was suppose to be about 9 chapters long. Well ya can tell that ain't gonna happen since it is over, right now I am not sure but so far i think it the story might go up to 15 chapters, if not that then it will probabaly be longer. well thanks for readin. 


	10. Disturbances

*mail comes*  
  
Prexistence: lets see, no i am too young for a credit card, junk mail, coupons *puts into pocket*, a letter *opens it*  
  
Prexistence,  
  
I HATE YOU, THESE STUPID PEOPLE PUT ME INTO A RUBBER ROOM!! LET ME OUT OF HERE I HATE THIS PLACE!!  
  
Millenia  
  
Prexistence: eh *burns letter* :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, if i did i would be rich and would not have to live in a box  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See I told you I knew the way out of here." Aradia shouted proudly after three hours of trying to get out of the Sleeping Forest. "I still think if we had the Lunar Harp we would of gotten out of there faster." Red whispered to Vincent. Aradia was already out of the forest and waiting for them to catch up.  
  
Aradia glared at the two. 'When this is all over I am never coming to the surface of the planet again. I think there is something wrong with this body.' She thought to herself. Vincent and Red finally emerged from the forest.  
  
"How are we going to be able to get to Cloud before he goes on the move again?" Vincent asked her. "That is easy just call my chocobo." She placed her fingres together and whistled for her chocobo to come. Vincent and Red looked around there was no chocobo. "I don't think a chocobo will be fast enough to get to Midgar in time. Do you have anything else we would use?" Red asked her.  
  
"I'll have you know, my chocobo is not any ordinary chocobo. He is the fastest chocobo alive." She shot at him. Just then they heard squawking coming from ahead of them. A golden bird came running into their site and stopped right in front of Aradia.   
  
She smiled at the beautiful chocobo and walked over to it and petted it on the head. Vincent and Red looked in shock. "You never said you had the golden chocobo!" Vincent and Red walked up to it. "If you knew you had this bird the whole time, how come you never called it when Cloud is was in trouble.?" Red looked up at Aradia.  
  
"He is a fast bird, but he does not know how to get through the Sleeping Forest with out getting lost. Even if we had gotten out of the Sleeping Forest in time, we would never have been able to go to Midgar in time to help Cloud. Thats why i sent the Ruby WEAPON to Midgar to help Cloud out and to take a few swings at Kaden." She smiled and got onto the golden chocobo.  
  
"Now if you both would get on the chocobo we can go to Midgar and pick Cloud up." Vincent and Red nodded. Vincent got on the chocobo, he had to help Red up and hold Red so he would not fall off as they road. "Ok lets go." Aradia commanded and the chocobo took off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cloud walked through the ruins of Midgar, gazing at everything he once knew. He looks at the Shrina building where it once stood. He took a moment and then started walking again.   
  
He walked what seemed like hours before ending up back at the old church where he had first met Aeries, his first love. He stepped inside of the church and stood at the door way looking around. He ceiling still was never repaired from when he had fallen into it.   
  
He leaned against the side of the door and put his hand into his pocket and felt something. He pulled out the mysterious object, it was the flower that he had picked from the flower bed. He stared at it and placed it to his chest and closed his eyes. "Cloud." A shallow voice called. He did not open his eyes.  
  
"Cloud." The voice called again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one there. 'Great now I'm hearing things.' He thought. He turned his back to the church and was about to head out when. "Cloud" The voice called out. He turned around, he looked down the pews of the church, no one was there. He looked at where the flower bed laid and almost dropped the one he was holding onto.  
  
In the middle of the flower bed a woman was standing there looking back at him. 'Aeries' the first thing that came to his mind. He ran as fast as he could to her, not caring that he was stepping on any of the flowers that laid beneath. "Aeries?" He bits of tears in his eyes, he was about ready to go hug his long lost friend, when she put her arm out and stopped him. He looked at her confused.  
  
"How could you." She said coldly to him. She did not lift her head to meet his eyes. Her hands were in tiny fists. Cloud did not know what to say, he had never seen Aeries mad even when she was alive. "How could you let me die." Her eyes finally meeting his, she had tears running down her face.  
  
"Aeries, I am so sorry." He tried to reach for her hand, but she shot it away from him. "Your sorry? That is all you can say to me is your sorry? What a pathetic escuse, you saw Sephiroth coming down you could of saved me in time! You just stood there and watched me die, not even trying to save me." She screamed at him and slapped him in the face.  
  
Cloud put his hand on his face where she hit him, it did not hurt that much, only stung a little. "I didn't mean for you to die, I never meant for anyone to." He said sadly. He looked up at Aeries to find she was no longer there, but Tifa was. "You could of defeated Kaden back there. If you were stronger then I would be back alive and wouldn't have to stay dead." She said expressionless. She stared at him.  
  
He fell to his knees. "I will beat him, I swear to you." He looked up at her. "Like you promised you would always protect me, huh? Nice job in doing that." She spat. Cloud put his right hand over his face to block the tears that tried to escape his eyes.   
  
"I should of just left you there in Hojo's lab." Another voice came from behind him. Cloud turned around to see a man in the same uniform he was wearing. He knew this man from long ago, Zack. "If I had just left you behind none of this would of happened." Zack gazed down at Cloud, who lowered his head in shame.  
  
  
  
"Some leader you made! I would of made a better leader than you." Cloud recognized the other voice, it belonged to Barrent. Cloud looked up, all of them were standing there in front of him. Zack, Aeries, Tifa, Barrent, Yuffie, Cid, and even people he didn't even recognize were starring at him with haterid in their eyes.  
  
"It all your fault!" They all shouted. Cloud looked around, mako was leaking from the corners of the building. All the sides of the walls were covered in mako leaking in, the floor was filled in it. Cloud then noticed his hands started to slowly disappear. He could not hear anything expect the people shouting at him. All he could see was mako all around him.   
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the Shrina mansion, Jenova was chuckling to herself. 'Stupid boy, you know it's all true. It will be your downfall.' She looked over at Kaden, who was reattaching his sword to his back.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.   
  
"I got something I need to take care of before I have a rematch with Strife." He turned towards the door and headed on his way.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Cloud? Come on wake up." Red tried to wake Cloud up from what looked like a nightmare he was having. Cloud finally opened his eyes and saw Red and Vincent standing in front of him.  
  
"You ok?" Vincent asked. Cloud shook his head."Hey, wheres the girl?" He started looking around and found the girl that had kind of helped them. She was petting the chocobo that they had all road on to get there. She started walking towards them. "I see sleeping beauty is finally up." She snorted. "She's been really bitchy lately." Vincent whispered to Cloud.   
  
"Now where do we go?" Red asked. "Well, find Sephiroth, beat the shit out of him, everyone returns to normal, then" "Hey your nose is bleeding" Vincent interrupted her. She put her hand to her nose and wiped it off. 'Strange' she thought.   
  
"Wait a second, what did you mean by find Sephiroth? I thought the person that was doing all of this was Kaden?" Cloud looked at Aradia sharply. "Kaden is Sephiroth's reincarnated body, ask them for more details. I don't feel like going into it all again." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Some help you are." Cloud whispered to himself. Aradia's eyes went wide. "He is heading to North Crater, he finally let his guard down I can sense where he is going." She said quickly. More blood started to come from her nose. She turned around so the others would not see her. 'I hope this is not what I think it means. If so then we are running out of time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The mako in Cloud's dream represents the planet dying, i was not sure if people would understand that i just wanted to make that clear. Also this should of been posted yesterday, but fanfiction.net was not letting me on so it got delayed a bit  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed:  
  
RikuNghts: *steps away from you and your little dog too*   
  
Gangsta One: I'll try and writin as much as I can. Thanks for offering helping me with my grammer :) . Theres a site I found the other day it corrects your grammer, or is suppose to, wouldn't be surprised if the thing broke down. If it does I'll ask ya, if your still willing to help. :D   
  
Water-ice: *steps back, then sees your innocent again* With Vincent and Red its more they have to put up with her *she has never been on the surface of earth and shes in a womans body so i think ya know what she has ^_^;*  
  
NightCrawler03: thanks :) . You might want to watch how much you beat the doll though, they tend on falling apart very easily ^_^;  
  
Wolf of Light: Oh Kaden will be dealt with in time. *hands you a dart to torture the Millenia doll with*  
  
IOIO(): aww thank you, ^_^   
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: they never left the Sleeping Forest at the beginning, at first cloud, vincent and red went through there to go to the ancient city but got turned around and cloud left and the others never left the sleeping forest. hope that clears up a little ^_^; thanks for reviewin  
  
Prexistence: hmm the little snot sent another letter  
  
Prexistence,  
  
I know you burned my other letter, I know how you are! The therapist said i will be released in 2 weeks from today :) your gonna pay for this. and all those who have been dissing me are going to pay also.  
  
Millenia  
  
Prexistence: *calls the mental institution* yeah can you take this friend i have they need help, they are a danger to themselves and everyone around them. ok thank you. :D teach that little brat to threaten.   
  
Prexistence: *gets some darts and has Kaden stand in the middle*  
  
Kaden: Um I don't like this I think ill move over here.  
  
Prexistence: right there is good enough *aims right between the eyes*  
  
Kaden: LAWYERS!!! *a bunch of lawyers come in*  
  
StupidLawyerMan: escuse me but this is property of square soft get away peasant.  
  
Prexistence:*looks at Kaden who turned into Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: :P  
  
Prexistence: *grabs the huge materia and throws it at Sephiorths.* 


	11. To North Crater

Prexistence: *mumbles somethings* and pulls Aradia out of the story and hands her a piece of paper.  
  
Aradia: where am i? what is this? I have been to the dentist and he knocked out one of my teeth on accident. So now i am can not speak.   
  
Prexistence: *nods*  
  
Aradia: hey whats this? Chapter 14? What the? HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!! *gets gaged and throwin back into the story*  
  
Prexistence: *mumbles some other things*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys, come on we have to go to North Crater now." Cloud said eagerly to get his friends up. "I can barely keep my eyes open right now. I think it would be better if we rested first before going after Sephiroth." Red complained. Vincent also agreed with him. Cloud was about to protest once again, but Aradia stopped him. "They have not been able to sleep in a while. You were able to sleep that is why you have so much energy. Sephiroth is not going anywhere, he will most likely be staying there."   
  
"Fine, but then we leave right away." Cloud walked back to the building that he was sleeping beside and sat down. Vincent and Red walked over to a building that was right across from Cloud's and started to rest.  
  
Aradia frowned. 'I see that boy hasn't changed much.' She thought to herself. She walked over to Cloud and sat next to him. "Are not you going to sleep?" He asked, not turning his head to face her. "I don't sleep." She replied. He nodded and just went back to his own thoughts.  
  
"They are not real." She looked over at him seeing the sadness in his eyes. He turned and looked over at her finally. "What?" He asked. "The dreams, they are meant to discourage you. Everything you see in those dreams are not real." She told him. "Where did they come from?" Looking at her confused. "I believe Sephiroth is sending you those dreams. I am not sure if it is him though. I've been sensing another being, it is able to block my knowledge of where it is located. I have no idea what it could be."   
  
Cloud nodded and took a small breath. "Do you think we will have a chance in beating Sephiroth?" He looked into her eyes. "Well it depends, right now I think we could beat him. As long as he stays as Kaden we could, if he turns into his real form" She paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't think we would have a chance." She concluded.  
  
"His true form? What is that?" He asked her. "His true form is Sephiroth, what he looked like before he was killed. Right now with the form he has is not that strong." She answered. Cloud leaned his head against the building.   
  
"You miss her very much I sense?" She asked him. He only nodded. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "She doesn't blame you for what had happened. She still loves you very much, and always has." Cloud looked at Aradia. "How can she forgive me? I was suppose to protect her. Things were not suppose to end up this way. I thought since everything was finally in peace, I had finally moved in with Tifa. We were so happy together and then she dies. And you know what the worst part about this whole thing is?" Cloud had tears in his eyes.  
  
Aradia shook her head. "The next day was the anniversary of when we had met back in Midgar. I was going to propose to her that day. Just to wake up and find her dead next to me." Cloud barred his face in his hands hiding it. Aradia's eyes were getting teary, but she brushed it off.  
  
'If he knew, it would kill him knowing about what Tifa was going to tell him that day also. I can't believe it, I actually feel sorry for this man.' She thought to herself. "I think its been long enough we should start heading off now." She got to her feet. Cloud took his hands away and also got up. "I'll go wake Vincent and Red." Cloud started heading to them. Aradia nodded.  
  
Something in the distance caught her eye. She started walking over to it. It was the area where Cloud and Kaden had fought at. There was little drops of green on the group. She bent down and touched it immediately reconizing what it was. 'Mako? How did this get here? Unless.." She looked over back where Cloud was getting up Red and Vincent. 'Could this be Sephiroth's blood?' Then it hit her. 'Of course, he absorbed it all and it is within him.'   
  
She placed her hand over the little droplets and absorbed them into herself. 'This should help the planet a bit. I just hope after the next fight all this is over.' She stood up and turned around to find Vincent, Cloud, and Red staring at her. "I dropped something." She said quickly.   
  
"Let's head off now." Vincent said walking over to the golden chocobo which was resting happily. "You guys can go ahead, I'll meet you in a bit." Cloud told them heading over to his fallen motorcycle. "Actually you need to go on the chocobo also. I doubt your bike can go over water." Aradia looked and his bike that had a ton of scratches all over it.  
  
"Fine, then I'll meet you at the coast. There is something I need to do first." Red and Aradia nodded and walked over to the chocobo, where Vincent was waiting patiently.   
  
They all road out of Midgar. It did not take long for the chocobo to get to the coast. They stopped and waited for Cloud to come.  
  
Cloud drove out of Midgar. He stopped once he reached the hill that sat right across from Midgar. He parked the bike and got off. He walked over and looked at Midgar. He drew out the Buster Sword, his first sword he had ever used. The one that Zack had once used before he was killed. He looked at the sword for a moment, staring at the sharp blade that could cut almost anything in half. He took the sword and lifted it and stuck it into the ground.  
  
He took a few steps away from the sword. The wind blew against him, messing up his spiked hair a bit. "I promise to you all, I will find a way to bring you all back." He stared at the sword and the ruined city that was just ahead of it. He turned around facing his motorcycle and walked towards it and finally left to catch up with the others.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Up near North Crater a loud screeching noise can be heard. Soon minutes after that a loud noise follows.  
  
"You may have gotten me off guard last time, but it looks like you are the weakest." Kaden laughed as the Ruby WEAPON fell to the ground, smashing everything that lied beneath it.  
  
Kaden entered the center of North Crater. 'Nothing is going to stop me this time, not Strife, not his friends, and not that stupid girl. She should know I am here and be heading here right now with the others, just like how I planned.'   
  
"Do not get over confident Sephiroth, you know what happened last time." He heard Jenova say in the back of his head. "I can beat them. Strife would of been dead by now if that stupid creature didn't intervene. Even with his little friends, he is no match for me." He said out loud.   
  
"You better not fail this time." Jenova's voice then disappeared.  
  
"Doesn't matter, once I've killed them, your my next target. Then nothing will be in my way." He smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cloud finally reached the others. "About time you came." Aradia said sitting on the chocobo. Vincent and Red were standing next to it. Cloud got off his bike and walked over to the bird. "Are we going to go yet?" He asked them. "Get on and well be off." Aradia petted the bird on the head. "Is there any other transportation around? I don't like having to ride chocobos." Red growled. He hated having to have someone hold him while they road. Plus the bird moves so fast he almost fell off when they were going to Midgar.  
  
"Come on just one more trip and you won't have to ride it again." Vincent said lifting Red up on the chocobo.  
  
Once everybody was on the golden bird started for North Crater. While riding Aradia started thinking about the Mako she had found earlier. 'I could use that to destroy Kaden, but then again the planet might not be able to hold up much longer. I wonder though, if they are able to just add one little cut to Kaden it might make him weaker and send the energy back to the planet.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence:Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I didn't really start on it til tonight, ive been busy. anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and also thank you to all those who reviewed:  
  
RikuNghts: Actually you are right, thats why her nose is bleeding right now or was in the last chapter, i felt bad about tormenting Cloud :( *hugs Cloud* i am sorry!!!! thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Water-ice: um *crosses fingures behind her back* Cloud will have a happy ending. i am just kiddin, ill try being nicer to Cloud, in the next chapter nothing really happens to him *at least i dunt think there will be* but i can not say that about some of the other characters. thanks for reveiwin :D  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: LOL, i know, but i think all the Cloud torture is done for a while now so don't have to worry about dat. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Wolf of Light: I know none of them would say that, it wasn't really his dream Sephie/Kad sent it to him to try and distract him or something like that. *hands u a new Millenia doll* i can see stuffing coming out of that one. thanks for reviewin. :D  
  
Yuffie: lol, wish i did make it so she could manipulate him, *Aradia slamming Sephie aginst the wall "had enough?" "Never!" "BYE Sephie" wow i shouldn't have coffee this late. anyways thanks for reviewin :)  
  
NightCrawler03: Oi, i just hope they don't find eachother otherwise another mental institution might be burning down. lol anyways thanks for reviewin :D  
  
A/N: I felt bad about updating kinda late *well not really late its only been a week but still* so ima give ya a brief summary of what chapter 12 is about:  
  
They finally make it to North Crater. The battle between all of them and Sephie begins (Aradia will sadly not be taking part in the battle for reasons that will be discused in that chapter). Out of Vincent, Red and Cloud, one will be injured. I am not saying which one but anyways I am off to make my bomb shelter.  
  
Also orginally the next chapter was going to be the last chapter of this story, but i got some other ideas so its not the end after this chapter. I think a lot of people will like what will happen later in here coughchapter14cough. :D 


	12. Second Battle

Prexistence: finally done took me four hours but finally DONE!!!!! with this chapter at least. Whole story i got a longgggggggggggggggggggg way to go. Also yet another warning, There is another Battle scene in here and I don't really do battle scenes only one that was previous in this story. But this one is a bit different since there is more characters in the fight so yeah, I will shut up now and let you read.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I do own Aradia, she is mine, mine, MINE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The golden chocobo had finally reached the entrance to North Crater, all Cloud and the others had to do now was climb up it and find Sephiroth.   
  
Red was the first one off the chocobo. "It's about time, I was starting to feel sick." He complained. The others followed him and got off of the chocobo. The bird squawked at them and then ran off.  
  
"There is a path around here that leads to the center of this." Aradia said looking at the tall crater above her. "Is it near?" Cloud asked. "Yes it is only two minute walk from around here." She answered.   
  
"Come on let's get going."   
  
~~~~  
  
"So they are here finally. Very disappointing, I would of thought that they would of been here earlier than this. Oh well it does not matter any ways, they are all still going to die." Kaden said out loud to himself.  
  
He pulled out his sword and swung it around for a little practice. He stopped after a while and put his sword to left side. With his other hand placed his hand over the scar on his face from the last battle with Cloud.   
  
'You stupid boy, how dare you strike me.' He thought to himself. He took the sword in his hand and plunged it into the ground before him. "No body can defeat me. I shall make sure you have a long slow death. First I'll make sure you see your pathetic friends death. Next probably torture you. How can such a low being put a scar on my face!" He shouted and grabbed his sword from the ground.  
  
He started to smile. 'Soon they will all be dead. And then I will torture all of their souls, just like how I am with the other pathetic friends of that boy."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"How much longer until the top? My feet are starting to hurt me a bit." Red sat down to rest a bit. "It is not that much farther, only a few more minutes and we should be seeing Sephiroth and beating the crap out of him." Aradia said. The others looked at her. "What?"   
  
"For someone who is suppose to be the spirit of the planet, I would think you would want more peace than anything." Vincent said stopping for Red and Aradia to catch up. Red stood back on all his legs again and started walking again along the path.   
  
"Well I have reasons for wanting Sephiroth dead. I think maybe we should catch up to Cloud." She stated noticing how far ahead Cloud was compared to all of them. They nodded and ran to catch up.  
  
"Is it near?" Cloud asked, noticing that they finally caught up with him. "We should be just about there. Or we could be there." They all saw a door that was carved into the crater. "Before we go in, I don't have any weapon so I won't be any use during the fight. I can not use any spells on him because he has a strong barrier. The only thing I can do is wish you all luck." They all nodded to her and turned to the crater.  
  
"So what is our plan?" Vincent asked Cloud. "I am going to attack first with my sword. Red you wait until Sephiroth has his back turned and attack him with everything you got. Just make sure you don't get hit." Red nodded.  
  
"Vincent are you able to turn into Chaos?" Cloud asked him. Vincent just shook his head. "Not at the moment I am afraid." "Ok then, do you have your Death Penalty with you?" Vincent pulled out his gun from the holder and showed it to Cloud. "It should work fine." He said while putting the gun away again. "Ok then when you are able to get a good view of him, shoot the gun at him. Try hitting him the best you can." Vincent nodded.  
  
"This is it, everyone get ready." Cloud said as they all entered the crater.  
  
~~~~  
  
They all entered into a dark room of the crater. Little bit of Mako was on the left wall. Aradia spotted it and started to walk over to it.  
  
"I would not do that, little girl." Came a voice from no where. In the shadows Sephiroth appeared with his sword drawn. Cloud took the Ultimate Weapon from his back. Vincent pulled out his Death Penalty. Red crouched down into a attack formation.  
  
Aradia backed away to the entrance. "Aw, is the little girl afraid?" Sephiroth started laughing. Aradia did not say anything, she only glared at him.  
  
Sephiroth attention then came upon Cloud, Vincent, and Red. "And what do we have here? Three pathetic beings that don't stand a chance against me, that's what." He smirked.  
  
"If we don't stand a chance, then where did that scratch come from?" Cloud glared at the man before him. He turned his head to Red and Vincent, they nodded and stepped away from him.  
  
Sephiroth ran at Cloud, his sword in his hands preparing to strike. Cloud blocks the attack and releases his sword. Sephiroth swung his sword to the right, trying once again to hit Cloud or knock him out. Cloud ducked before the sword hit him.  
  
Cloud swings his gigantic sword at Sephiroth. Sephiroth brings his sword back and blocks the attack and once again their swords are locked together. They both release their swords from the other and jump back away from each other.  
  
While all the fighting between Cloud and Sephiroth was going on Vincent was aiming his gun at Sephiroth, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.   
  
While Sephiroth had his back turned, Red ran at him and was able to use his Blood Fang attack on him. Sephiroth took his sword and swiped it at Red, but Red moved out of the way before the sword was able to hit him. "You stupid flea bag, how dare you." Sephiroth shouted not showing that he was in any pain while the blood from his wound fell on the floor. He was about ready to attack Red when a bang was heard and he had a sudden pain in his left arm.  
  
Vincent's gun had smoke coming out of it. Vincent started to reload his gun and wait for another chance to attack Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared at Vincent. "You will pay for that one." He snarled at him.  
  
Cloud ran at Sephiroth once again. He tried to stab Sephiroth through the chest, but Sephiroth dodged to the right of the attack missing him completely. Sephiroth smirked at his and took his sword and swung it at Cloud, cutting the shoulder of his arm. Cloud grabs his shoulder with free arm. Sephiroth smirks at Cloud as he is about ready to make a final blow.  
  
Vincent saw what was happening and aimed his gun right at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth saw out of the corner of his eye what Vincent was doing and waited for him to fire. Vincent fired the gun at Sephiroth. Sephiroth brought his sword up to deflect the bullet and sent it right back at Vincent.  
  
Vincent was not expecting this to happen, so he did not move. The bullet pierced him right in the middle of his chest. Aradia ran over to Vincent she inspected the wound he had just received. 'Oh no, this doesn't look good.' She thought to herself. She tried to not look worried. She tore off the sleeve to her shirt and placed it over his wound.  
  
Red growled and attack Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw him coming and was waiting for the red beast to come near him. Cloud took his sword in his good arm and swung it at Sephiroth, hitting him in the side. Sephiroth turned around and grabbed his side. Just then Red had jumped on him.  
  
Sephiroth took his sword and used it to throw Red off of him. Red hit the ground pretty hard. He was not harmed by it, he got up again.   
  
'Sephiroth, get back to the mansion NOW!' A voice in his head shouted at him. Sephiroth chose to ignore it before it spoke again. 'If you continue on fighting like this everything we have done will have been all for nothing. Fight them later when you are in your true form and not this weak one. They won't stand a chance against you then.' The voice disappeared then. "Fine, mother." He said to himself and turned towards Cloud.  
  
"This battle is not over! You will all die. The next time I see you all, it will be the end of this miserable planet." Sephiroth shouted and flew into the air.  
  
Red walked over to Cloud and helped him up. They both walked over to where Aradia was helping Vincent.   
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Red asked, seeing Vincent lying down on his back breathing heavily and coughing up blood. Aradia bowed her head.  
  
"The bullet pierced the middle of his lungs. I inspected the area, apparently he had used some weird bullet when firing. The bullet contained a poison in it that can kill humans directly." She said. She had a tear running down her face.  
  
"Is there any way we can prevent it?" Cloud asked. Aradia sat there for a moment thinking. "There is one way, but I am afraid, it is impossible now."   
  
"Why is it impossible? There should be something we can do!" Cloud yelled with much fear in his voice. 'I can not loose another person.' He thought to himself.  
  
"The only people who knew how to cure this are dead." She said sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: I think this chapter could of been better. Please tell me what you think of this. Also, i kinda go back between Seph/Kaden they are mostly the same person, just so ya don't get confused. Well anyways I am off to get my fire proof vest. I know I'll be probably needing one.  
  
RikuNghts:*gulps* please don't cry. i am sorry i hurt Vincent. :*(. please don't hurt me. thanks for reviewin  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: LOL, well Sephie is not having the wings as ya can see... well not yet anyways. thanks for reviewin  
  
Versegamer: don't worry, there is no more bad things going to happen to Cloud at least *coughfornowcough* thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: Can't really use Aradia in the battle, she has not weapon, her magic useless, can't summon any more WEAPONs :( . She'll get her chance to battle later on.  
  
Nightcrawler03: aww come on a little death never hurt anyone. *realizes what she just said* ok um scratch that, what i mean is. *takes off running before u can hurt me*  
  
SavE-My-SouL: awwwww *hugs ya* I am glad ya like this story. :D . I'll try and update as soon as I can. Which next chapter probably will be up soon. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Water-ice: glad ur still into this story ^_^ . next chapters should be much happier. thanks for reviewin :D  
  
A/N: This story has mostly been really kinda sad some parts. But don't worry after well... It will get happier later, I think. The preview for the next chapter is going to be limited, I am going to get this chapter up soon as possible cause a lot happens next chapter. CHAPTER 13 VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Aradia discovers something that could bring all of the world back to how it was. Vincent is on the break of death and may not make it *sees pissed off ppl* Sephie gets a spanking from Jenova *not really but kinda along the lines of that* And some more stuff happens. 


	13. True Form

Prexistence: *does the little victory dance* yay finally got chapter 13 up. sorry it is not going to be very long.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or anything otherwise i would be able to find a better box to live in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother!" Kaden roared as he slammed the door open to the Shrina Mansion. Jenova did not move from her wheel chair, she just turned her head and faced him.   
  
"I could of defeated them!" He started shouting at her and coming closer to her. "If that is so, then why are you injured?" Jenova calmly said looking at his side where Cloud had hit him with his sword.  
  
"I was about ready to make my final attack on them. They would all be dead by now if you hadn't." He was caught off when one of Jenova's tentacles wrapped around his arm pulling him closer to her. "If I didn't tell you to get out of there you would of been dead and all of our plans would of failed." She growled into his ear.  
  
He pulled away from her and took out his sword. He started breathing a bit heavier, then took his sword and threw it into the wall. He then looked down at his arm that had been injured also during the battle. The wound started healing itself. He turned around to Jenova once more.  
  
"There won't be another battle between myself and those pathetic beings." Kaden said in a voice colder than usual. Jenova stared at him, now noticing that his eyes were fully back to their Mako green. He was starting to become much taller than he was before and that his hair started to come down much further.   
  
"It's about time you decided to go back to your true self." Jenova whispered.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vincent still laid on the ground in pain. "We should lean him against a wall or something." Red said as he started lifting Vincent with his head. Cloud helped Vincent up and put his feet on Red's back as they carried him to the closes wall that was near.  
  
Vincent was starting to sweat a bit more when they started carrying him over and finally placed him down. They were able to get to bullet out of his chest, but they wound was not as healing as fast as it should of been. Red had tried using his Cure3 on Vincent, but Cloud reminded him that the materia was no longer working.  
  
Aradia still stood where she was before. Her head was down looking at the ground. 'This should not have happened. Vincent was not suppose to get injured.' She closed her eyes and then felt something coming from it. She wiped it away and opened her eyes again. There was blood on the hand she had used to wipe her eye. 'Not again.' She thought to herself, then something struck her.  
  
'Wait, they were able to injure Kaden so, then that means." She looked over where the battle had taken place and slowly walked over to the area and looked around.  
  
There in the middle of the area was a little puddle of green liquid. She ran up to it and placed her hand on it. The liquid soaked into her hand and started to glow bright green. After the liquid was all gone she looked at her hand for a moment. 'I don't think I've ever felt this strong in a long time.' She said in her mind.  
  
'With this I might be able to summon Holy again and then.' She cut herself off. 'And then we would be right back where we started. Holy may be powerful, but it will just give Kaden more strength then before. Just like before, thats how this all had started.' She thought to herself.  
  
Aradia looked over to where Cloud and Red were helping Vincent with his horrible injury. Then it hit her. 'Them, they can defeat Kaden if I give them this power. Then again, they might not be able to do nothing. There is only three of them and if Kaden turns into his true form, they'll need help.' Aradia put her hand to her forehead. "Unless." She said out loud to herself. Neither Cloud nor Red had heard her, they were to busy helping Vincent.  
  
Aradia took her hand off her forehead. She had her eyes closed and raised both her hands to the sky. Bits of static electricity started going around her. She opened her eyes, which were now completely white. Five white lights shot out of her hands and into the sky, all of them going in different directions.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by the others. Cloud and Red cautiously got up and steadily walked over to her. Cloud kept on hand on his sword, just in case. The whiteness in her eyes faded and they went back to being purple once more. She then fell to the floor.   
  
"What was that?" Cloud asked confused on what had just happened. Aradia just sat where she had fell smiling weakly and turned towards them. "Well you see when you had injured Kaden and" She stopped talking for a moment, blood was running down from her eyes. "We are to late." She said out of no where. "What are you talking about? What was that light?" Cloud asked once again.   
  
"Kaden is now in his true form, he is now completely Sephiroth minus the wings." She looked down in defeat. "So, that light was because Sephiroth is in his true form?" Red asked this time. Aradia shook her head. She then plugged her eyes. "What's wrong now?" Cloud was getting annoyed. 'Why is she not answering anything?' He thought in his own mind.   
  
"I don't think I have ever heard so much swearing in one sentence. My ears can not take all this"   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you feel that? It can't be." Jenova clenched the side of her wheel chair.   
  
"It doesn't matter. They can bring all the WEAPONS back, anyone they want back and they still won't be able to stop me." Sephiroth smirked as he started heading for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Jenova asked him. "To deliver a little message." He responded slamming the door on his way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa Leonheart: *runs away* I AM SORRY!!!! please the big green hairy thing scares me.  
  
Versegamer: um *coughs* yes Vincent will be alright. Just a bit more suffering and he'll be as good as new.  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: sorry the battle got cut short. I changed in the last chapter to Red usin Blood Fang. and yes I have seen sewing needles, i was chased by someone with them, still terrified of them. And Vin Vin will be ok... probably  
  
Water-ice:thanks, i was a bit worried about the last chapter. I am glad ya liked that. And Don't worry Vincent won't die *hides the tombstone that reads Vincent Valentine*  
  
RikuNghts: *hands ya a hankie* awww don't cry, I am glad u and Faylinn liked the chapter. :D  
  
Save-my-souL: I actually went back into chapter 4 and put her description in there..(It was a girl, she had blondish-white hair, her eyes were purple, she looked like she was around thirty years old and stood to be around five feet and five inches) Her personality, well she is the spirit of the planet and it is dying right now so it kinda changes back in force. But sadly after chapter 14 Aradia won't be in the story that much. thanks for reviewin   
  
Wolf of Light: I felt bad about doing that to Vincent, it was either him or Red and Vincent lost the coin toss.  
  
Ah-choo: My inspiration for this fic? Well there are quite a few. One is this really great article i had found that was i guess from V-Jump and translated from Japanese, another was the trailor, and last would be other small articles i find, plus pics i find that come from FFVII: Advent Children   
  
fallen-angel2003204: ooo new reviewer!! awww thank you :)   
  
A/N: Chapter 14 is going to be or is suppose to be a happy chapter. I don't really have a summary for it yet. But on another note, well I was planning on doing a prequal to this fic and yada but i had also another idea for another one, it takes place when Cloud is off looking for Aeries, Since i kinda clipped off most of the first chapter (which i will be redoing) More info on it will be later. 


	14. Reunion

Prexistence: I dunt think anyone figured out the hint from the last chapter, everyone kept saying WEAPON  
  
*voice*: you should of made it obvious  
  
Prexistence: Who are you?  
  
*voice*: You know who this is.  
  
Prexistence: *falls over*  
  
Millenia: oopse  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red and Cloud looked at Aradia confused. Cloud finally spoke after a few minutes. "What do you mean by that?" He asked her, his eyes staring at her curiously.  
  
Aradia took her hands away from her ears. "Well the only way I can probably get you to believe me is." She paused for a moment thinking of something. It then hit her in the head when she saw Cloud's PHS attached to his belt.  
  
"The PHS, call someone else's." She said pointing at the PHS. "It won't work, nobody else will pick up their phone." Red sat down next to where Cloud was standing.  
  
"Don't argue with me just DO IT!" Aradia shouted at them. Cloud rolled his eyes at her and picked up his PHS and dialed to Cid's. It rang for about two minutes, Cloud glared at Aradia. 'What the heck is that girl on, nobody is going to answer the PHS because everybody is' "Hello, who the fuck is this!" A voice came from the PHS.  
  
Cloud almost dropped the phone when he had heard another voice come from it. "Cid?" Cloud asked not sure if this was really the Cid he had known. "Cloud? That you? What the hell happened around here?! Rocket Town looks like shit." Cid replied.  
  
Cloud looked over at Aradia who was giving Cloud a 'I told you so' look. "Cid, can you bring the Highwind to North Crater?" Cloud went back to the phone. "Actually, ask if he can make some pit stops before hand. One in Ancient City, Kalm, Watai, and North Corel." Aradia interupted him. "Alright, I am on my way." Cid said and hung up.   
  
Cloud closed the PHS slowly and put it away. Red was looking up at him with a shock look on his face. "Their alive?" He couldn't believe it. Aradia smiled at him and nodded. "When you had injured Sephiroth it brought strength back to the planet. I could use that power to bring Holy and destroy Sephiroth or I could use it and be able to bring other life forms back. So I choose Cid, Barrent, Aeries, Tifa, and Yuffie. I am afraid I was unable to bring Reeve back." She looked down in disappointment.  
  
"That's ok, we can get him back after Sephiroth is gone." Red got up from where he was sitting, with his tail raised. Red looked over at Cloud who himself was in a bit of shock. 'They're alive, it can't be.' Cloud kept repeating the same thing in his head over and over again.  
  
"Aeries should be able to heal Vincent." Aradia told Red. Red nodded and then looked back where Vincent was still lying. Both of them walked over to him. Cloud finally snapped out of his daze and went by the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Four hours had passed and still no one had shown up. Cloud was getting anxious. He paced back and force. 'Where are they? It doesn't take that long to go to all those places and then come here. What if something happened to them? What if Sephiroth saw the Highwind and blew it up or worse.'   
  
"Cloud sit down, they'll be here soon." Red finally said after getting sick of watching the young man walking back and force. "They better Vincent only has four hours at the most I am counting." Aradia said once again inspecting Vincent's wound. Vincent didn't say anything, he was mostly out of it.  
  
"I hear something coming from above." Red said as he looked up and right on cue the Highwind entered through the top of North Crater. The Highwind slowly came to a hault at the middle of the crater.  
  
Red and Cloud got up from where they were sitting next to Vincent and walked over to it. After it had landed the door to the Highwind opened and out stepped Cid holding the Venus Gospel in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, like he always did before.  
  
Cid stepped down from the Highwind and started walking towards them. The next person from the Highwind to emerge was Yuffie, who was looking like she was about ready to be sick. She jumped down the stairs and ran to them.  
  
"Cloud! Long time no see buddy. How's it going? What have all of you been up to." She said as she hugged Cloud. Cloud was about ready to return the hug when she pulled back and had a disappointed look on her face. "Where is all your materia? Arg, I got all excited for nothing." Yuffie pouted. Cloud shook his head in amusement. 'Still the same as she always has been.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Long time no see Spike." Came a voice over by the Highwind. It was Barrent. He came down the Highwind and towards them. He slapped Cloud on the back and started talking to Red.   
  
"What's wrong with Vincent?" Yuffie asked, she had went over to see him. Vincent looked up at her. "Nice to see you Yuffie." He weakly said.  
  
"I think I can help him." A light voice said from behind Cloud. He turned to see Aeries standing there, not a imaginary Aeries but the real Aeries he had known before.   
  
Aeries went over to Cloud and embraced him in a hug, which he returned. "I've missed you." He said quietly so only her and himself could hear. She parted from him and smiled at him. "I've missed you also, I am glad you stayed to your promise." Aeries brushed away a strand of hair that was in his face. Cloud nodded. "I think I should go help Vincent now." Aeries said as she started to walk towards Vincent a bit.  
  
Cloud looked back at the Highwind. Tifa had finally entered the outside of it and was walking down the stairs. Cloud smiled and so did she. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and they both hugged. "I am so sorry." Was the first thing out of his mouth. "It was not your fault. I never blamed you for what had happened." Tifa replied to him, a tear running down her cheek and on to Cloud's shirt.   
  
"Escuse me, what the heck are you doing!!" A voice behind them both. Everybody was by Vincent as Aeries was finally healing him back to normal. But apparently Yuffie was the first to meet Aradia. "Don't you have any materia with you, oh nice old lady." Yuffie asked innocently. Aradia gave Yuffie a death glare. "I am not that old looking." Aradia grumbled.   
  
"That should be it then, you should be healed." Aeries said as she had just gotten done healing Vincent. Vincent got up slowly from where he was sitting. "You might be a little weak, but you should be as good as new." Aeries said cheerfully.   
  
"What has been going on?" Cid asked Red. "Well to put it in short term, Sephiroth is back and the planet had to take people's souls so it could survive." Red waved his paw a around while saying. "What! After all the bullshit we did for the damn planet, it still does that!" Barrent shouted in rage.  
  
Aradia started scratching the back of her head. "Well, if people's souls weren't taken everyone would of ended up dead anyways. At least now there is a chance to save them." She didn't make eye contact with Barrent. 'Jeez, that guy is scary.' She thought to herself.  
  
Everyone started talking to each other on, how to get rid of the Sephiroth problem. Vincent was telling Aeries, Barrent and Yuffie what had happened when they were gone. Cloud and Tifa was alone talking to each other. Aradia smiled and started walking away from them all.  
  
Red stopped talking to Cid and ran after her. He caught her before she was about ready to leave through the entrance of North Crater. "Where are you going?" He asked her. She stopped walking. "Bringing back five people can take a lot out of you, I need to rest a bit." She replied to his question. Aradia walked over to Red and petted him on the head. She looked over at where Cloud and Tifa were talking. Red looked over to where she was looking.  
  
"Can you promise me something?" She asked him looking down at him. Red turned away from where he was looking and back towards Aradia. "Sure, what is it?" "Make sure that those three stay safe." She said once again looking back at Cloud and Tifa. Red looked down for a moment. 'Three?' He thought.   
  
"What do you mean by three?" He looked where she was standing, only to find she had disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: *pokes Prexist* I dunt think she is awake yet. well anyways This was the happy chapter. Mostly called the happy chapter since Sephie is not in here, and sure everybody seeing eachother is happy to i guess.   
  
RikuNghts: yep Vinnie is all better now, O and sephie will be getting what he finally deserves. WEAPONS were not coming back in, that was something to throw ppl off a bit, hehe. Ruby was the only weapon i wanted for this story.   
  
Versegamer:Vincent is all better now :D, i was orginally thinking of having him die, so Aradia could bring em back but i think ppl would kill me so I just had Aeries heal em.  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: lol, there is no WEAPONS. that part in the last chapter was to throw ppl off. Aradia was mostly bleeding cause the planet was in trouble, now she is finally getting the help she deserves. *takes out a ball of yarn or something else that is suppose to protect from needles.*  
  
brian: I doubt the real story will be like this. Actually if it did turn out like this story then i would be actually kinda scared.  
  
Wolf of Light: How could anyone hurt Red, he is so cute. Well Vincent is better now, and everybody is happy now. wow my first happy chapter or at least kinda, it is suppose to be the happy chapter.  
  
Alysia-Chan: This fic is not what the real FF7 Advent Children is going to be like. The only ppl who probably know what it is going to be like is Square and the producers of it. The only stuff I know is mostly from articles that had info that square RELEASED on the movie, yeah the trailor is ok but i mostly just added the scenes from it.   
  
Nightcrawler03: I think that explained what happened to her. And now Aradia is on vacation. Will we see her again, who knows.  
  
Save-My-Soul: I know, I know. This story is almost over. At the most i think theres 5 more chapters. But after this I can start of the prequal to this story and the side story to it, so it won't entirely be over. 


	15. The End of the Beginning

Finally started Chapter 15. Sorry this chapter took longer than the others. I got a virus that went through my computer it destroyed everything, all my notes for this fic. I had it started before and it destroyed that. I had to use my cousins computer just to get this fic up. So this chapter is really short and i didn't really have time to go over it that much. My computer is still down, i dunt know when it'll be fixed so it will probbaly take longer to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters. I do not own the storyline to FF7 Advent Children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Enjoy it while you can.' Sephiroth thought to himself as he walked through the forest towards the ruins of the Ancient Temple. Any tree that stood in his way was cut down by his prized weapon, the Masamune that was back in his possession. 'Those idiots are going to wish they never came back to life.' Sephiroth chuckled in his head.  
  
Up ahead of him was a creature was waiting for him. It watched through the tree's, staring at him and growling. Sephiroth looked ahead and saw it. The creature started to approach him, it's claws sunk into the ground beneath it. Sephiroth just shook his head. 'Stupid Dragon actually thinks it can stop me, how foolish." He lifted the Masamune waiting for the red dragon in front of him to make it's move first.   
  
The Dragon blew fire at him, hoping to knock him out. The attack had no affect on him at all. The red beast looked shocked, but it was to late for it to do anything now. Sephiroth advanced at it before it had a chance to move or get out of the way. He stuck his sword right through the dragon. It howled in pain before falling to the ground dead.   
  
"Guess I must be there already there." He said to himself. He looked past the dragons dead body and saw a bridge that led to black hole. He smirked and proceeded towards it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Red stepped outside of the door they had entered at the beginning. He looked down at below him over the edge of it and saw something very odd. There was a tree that was on fire. All of the other tree's around it were perfectly fine and were not affected by it.  
  
Red ran back inside where all the others were chatting with each other. "Guys there's something weird going on outside." He shouted at them as he started to catch his breath. The others stopped from what they were talking about and looked at Red, then followed him to see what he was talking about.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" Barrent's eyes widen looking at the obscure tree. "Come on, let's all go down there and see what it is." Aeris said in her calm cherry voice. "You guys head down there, I'll get the Highwind ready." Cid said lighting yet another cigarette.  
  
The others started on their way down North Crater. It took them thirty-minutes to finally reach the bottom of the gigantic crater. Once down they walked over to the tree that was on fire. There was a sword that was stabbed into the tree and had a note attached to it.   
  
Cloud walked up to the tree and took the sword out of it and took the note. He looked down at the sword. "What is it Cloud?" Tifa asked with great concern. "This is the sword Sephiroth used when I fought with him last." Cloud replied. "The tree." Aeris put both her hands over her mouth in shock. Everyone looked at the tree. From where Cloud had pulled the sword green liquid started running down the bark of the tree.  
  
Yuffie walked up to Cloud and took the note from him. "What's this?" Yuffie asked turning the paper around try to understand what was written on the torn paper. Vincent looked down at it. "It says.."  
  
You may have more help  
  
but it doesn't matter  
  
nothing is going to  
  
save you. If you want   
  
a rematch go back to   
  
where the original home  
  
of the Black Materia  
  
"The original home of the Black Materia?" Red looked confused, as did all of the others. "When we found the Black Materia it was in the Ancient Temple. It could be there, but it was destroyed."  
  
Their concentrating had been interrupted when they heard the Highwind from above and heard Cid shouting. "Guys get your ass's up here. There is some serious shit going on."   
  
They waisted no time. As soon as the Highwind landed they all got on board and took off. "What the hell is that?" Barrent shouted looking out in front of them. In the far distance there were black clouds surrounding a area. "I am guessing that is where Sephiroth is." Yuffie said   
  
~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth stood before the ruins of the Ancient Temple black clouds gathered in the sky circling the area. He took his right arm and raised it to the sky above him.   
  
A bright red bolt of lightening came down at him. His eyes glowed of red in them. He looked over the where the old pyramid once stood and smiled coldly at it. He took the Masamune from it's holder, when he touched the blade it turned red.   
  
Sephiroth took the sword and plunged it into the ground. Red streaks of light shot out from where the mighty sword was plunged and it started to surround the area.   
  
The earth started to shake massively. A giant black pyramid started to come from out of the ground where the Ancient Temple once slept. It rose from the ground and it went as high was the cloud's. Around the bottom of the pyramid darkness circled it.  
  
Once the pyramid had settled down, the ground around it started cracking up. Black hands shot up from the ground, there had to be hundreds of them. The creature's rose from the ground. They all wore black robes. You could not see their faces since they were all covered from head to toe.   
  
Sephiroth floated towards the pyramid and stood at the top of it. All of the creatures bowed to him.  
  
"Let's see you get past this Strife." He laughed coldly and waited for his enemy to come. "I will finally have what I should of had long ago." He turned his heard towards the North.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexist: yayyyyyyyyy finally done with this chapter now i can start on chapter 16!!!!!!!!! So sorry it is so short. Also the little black dudes are suppose to be the ppl from the Reunion. the weirdos that jumped off the cliff. I dunt remember what they were called if ya know plz tell me, that or give me a name for them.  
  
Millenia: meaning this fic is almost over. Well next chapter will be longer.   
  
Prexist: :*( . Thank you to those who have reviewed.  
  
RikuNghts: lol glad ya like Cid back and Vinnie better. happy that ya know what the "three" stood for i dunt know if many ppl got that. thanks for reviewin  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth:LOL, hope ur ok. dropping sewing needle can hurt pretty bad, plus i didn't torment any characters in here so u can hurt me :P . thanks for reviewin  
  
kittygamer: I know i would of, i charish my life thats why i didn't kill vincent off. Vincent fans are scary if u hurt him.Sorry it took a while for me to update this chapter. Next chapter will be twice as long as this one, i hope. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Water-ice: thats ok ya didn't review. *jumps up and down happily* i was afriad i did some of the characters wrong in the last chapter. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Chibi Sephy: awww i am glad ya read it too. :D When I will try getting rid of some of the "could of's" for the next chapters and ill go back eventually when the fic is done and try and reduce them in here. thanks for reviewin!  
  
Wolf of Light: actually if u go back to the one part in the last fic. where Aradia is talking to Red it kinda gives away who he will choose at the end, until then umm well next chapter there will be more of the Tifa/Cloud/Aeries triangle. thanks for reviewin  
  
Death's Gift: yayy ur back! glad ya like this fic still. about time ya posted a new chapter on ur fic!! j/k well thanks for reviewin  
  
NightCrawler03: i think vinnie is turning blue from u huggin him so tightly. Also update FaF2 soon plz. thanks for reviewin.  
  
ChubbyCheese: I always read every review i get and try and fix any problems with my fic. I went back into chapter 1 and fixed Aeries's name. *looks down in shame* I am really bad at grammar as u can tell. I am trying to get better *coughwhichiduntthinkhasimprovedcough* well thanks for pointin out Aeries name. thanks for reviewin 


	16. Battle at Ancient Temple

Prexistence: *rocking back and forth* i am not going to cry i am not going to cry  
  
Millenia: only 2 more chapters left  
  
Prexistence: *starts crying*  
  
Millenia: oh boy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters I do not own the storyline to Advent Children, this is my take on it not the real version.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are coming up on the Ancient Temple soon, you guys better be prepared!" Cid shouted over the intercom on the Highwind. The airship gradually kept getting closer and closer towards its destination.  
  
No one was really paying any attention to what he had said since they all were getting ready for the upcoming battle. Barrent was in the control room loading a few extra bullets in his gun arm just to be on the safe side. Vincent was practicing with his Death Penalty, aiming it at the screen in the control room. Tifa was practicing a few kicks and punches on a chair that was already broken.   
  
Aeris was sitting at the last chair away from everybody else just watching Cloud polishing his Ultima Weapon. She quietly got up and walked over to him finally. "Cloud can I talk to you outside for a moment" She whispered in his ear. "Sure." He agreed and put his sword down and followed her out of the control room.   
  
Tifa stopped from her punching on the beaten up chair. She saw the two leave and decided to follow them out of control room. She walked as quietly as she could so the others would not hear her or see her, also so that Cloud and Aeris didn't know that she was spying on them. Her disappearance did not go unnoticed, Barrent just shook his head sadly.   
  
The doors to the control room opened again and Red stepped inside. "Cid says he wants everyone up front before we all land." He said. Vincent twirled his gun and put it back in it's gun holder and walked out of the control room. "Give the others a little time." Barrent said as he passed Red and also walked out of the room.   
  
~~~  
  
Cloud and Aeris came out on the roof of the Highwind. Yuffie was sitting by the rail rocking back and forth. "Yuffie are you going to be ok?" Aeries asked the young ninja. Yuffie didn't respond to Aeris she just kept shaking her head. "Oh my god I am going to be sick." Yuffie said quickly running towards the door to the lower section of the Highwind.   
  
"Poor thing." Aeris chuckled a bit. Cloud smiled and shook his head. "Still the same Yuffie." Aeris smiled and came a bit closer to Cloud. The both stared over the side of the rail of the Highwind. "I am so glad your back." He spoke finally shattering the silence. Aeris smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
Tifa came on to the roof and started looking around to see where Cloud and Aeris had gone to. She heard someone speak and turned her head and saw them standing next to each other. She didn't want them to see her so she hid behind a barrel.   
  
Cloud wrapped his arm around Aeris shoulder. "Finally the world will be able to live in peace. After all this I will actually be able to have another chance to live a happy life." Aeris had a tear in her eye when she said that. "I never thought I would be able to see you again. I missed you so much. I never want you to leave me again." He told her looking down at her. "You don't have to worry, I will always be there to protect you." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Cloud put his hand in his pocket and took out a small flower that he had picked from the old church where he had first met her. He handed her the flower. "I can't believe I almost forgot about my flower bed in Sector 6. Are they all still alive?" She asked him not taking her eyes off of the flower he had just given to her. "Yeah, they are all still there." He got a little closer to her. She finally took her eyes off of the flower and looked straight into Cloud's mako blue eyes. Cloud smiled at her and was about ready to kiss her on the lips when.  
  
"Everyone get your ass's to the front of the Highwind now!" Cid shouted through the intercom. Aeris and Cloud broke away from each other. They both headed towards the door and down the stairs.   
  
Tifa got up from where she had been hiding for the past few minutes. She had bits of tears in her eyes that she wiped away with her arm. 'I am not going to let it get to me. He should be happy, if he picks Aeris.' She paused for a moment as more tears rushed to her eyes. 'I will understand and I won't intervien.' She said to herself in her head. She wiped her eyes one last time before heading to the downstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"Everyone are you ready?" Red asked all of them. "We are there? Already?" Aeris asked as her and Cloud entered where the others were located. Cloud looked around for a moment. "Where is Tifa at?" He asked Vincent. "I don't know, Barrent said he saw her leave the control room. I don't remember when." Vincent replied as he took out his gun one last time and made sure he had enough bullets.  
  
"We are about to land now. The Highwind is unable to get any closer to the Ancient Temple something is keeping it from going anywhere near it." Cid said as the Highwind started to descend from the air and towards the ground.   
  
Tifa emerged from the door and walked in. "Where were you?" Cloud asked coming up to her. She looked at him and did her best to fight the tears away. "I was in the control room and then I got a little tired so I took a nap." She had decided it was best not to look at him when she was talking. It would certainly give away that she had been crying.   
  
"Finally we are landing. I can't wait to get out of this stupid airship." Yuffie complained from the corner of the room.  
  
The Highwind had landed finally. Everyone hurried out as fast as they could. They all carried their weapon of choice with them. Vincent with the Death Penalty. Aeris with the Princess Guard. Cloud with the Ultima Weapon. Barrent with the Missing Score. Yuffie with the Conformer. Cid with the Venus Gospel. Tifa with the Premium Heart. And finally Red with the Limited Moon.  
  
"What are they doing?" Yuffie asked, all of them had reached the area around the Ancient Temple. "They are guarding Sephiroth." Cloud reached for his weapon. The creatures dressed in all black robes were standing around the entrance of the Ancient Temple, as if to block anything that dared to enter.  
  
"So, lets kill all of these son of a bitches." Barrent aimed his gun arm at them. Everyone charged forward at the followers of Sephiroth. They were unarmed, but there were so many of them.   
  
Barrent ran at one of them as it charged itself at him, trying to hit him with it's hands. "We will not let you harm the great one. He shall be the one to rule this planet." The creature said as it attempted to attack. "Oh shut the fuck up, no one tells me what the hell I do." Barrent shouted. More of the creatures came running towards him. Barrent aimed his gun arm at all of them. He then unleashed his deadly attack on them. Catastrophe. All of the creatures around him tried to run, but they were to late all of them burned up from the attack. The only thing left of them was the ashes of their robes.  
  
Cid headed towards the right side of the Ancient Temple. The followers guarding the area left their post and went after him. One by one they came and attacked him. And one by one he brought them down. A follower came up from behind him, Cid saw this in the corner of his left eye and took his spear and hit it. Another one came from in front of him, he took the spear once again and this time he stabbed the follower right through the chest. Cid took his cigarette from his mouth and put it out on the cloth of the followers robe.   
  
Yuffie was having a blast. Any follower near her would get a star right to it's head. She was having so much fun she didn't even realize all of the followers that had come up from behind her. There had to be over twenty of so. They were about ready to make their move on her when a big ball of fire came down upon them. Red used his Limited Moon attack to save her. The attack engulfed them in it's flames. Yuffie turned around to see Red standing there shaking his head. "You should be more careful." He said. He was unaware of more followers coming up on him. "Here's some advice for you also, duck." Red didn't ask why he just did as she said. Yuffie used her All Creation attack on them. A huge beam of iridescent light came hurling at the followers.  
  
Aeris didn't move much. She waited for the opponents to come to her. They would get near and she would hit them with the Princess Guard. A follower snuck up behind her and grabbed her with on of it's arms. "That's not fair." She shouted. The follower raised it's other arm other her throat and started to choke her to death. She wanted to call out for Cloud, but he had his back turned in her direction and was busy fighting off other followers. She was starting to feel herself go limp. Then the follower shriek in pain and it fell and took her down with it. Aeris crawled out from under the followers dead body. A hand reached down to her to help her up. Aeries looked up at the person that had saved her. "Thought you might need a little help there." Aradia smiled. Aeris took Aradia's hand and stood up. She looked back at her attacker's body and saw a arrow right through the forehead of it. "Thank you very much." Aeris thanked her and bowed her head to Aradia. "No problem, how about you and me fight together. You watch my back and heal everyone, I'll take care of these guys." Aradia got out another arrow and shot it at a follower coming up to them. "Aeris, while we are at it I need to tell you something that is very important." Aradia shot down another one. "Yes, what is it?" Aeris asked.   
  
Tifa was breaking no sweat when fighting the followers. Punch, kick, and then they were down. She didn't even use her Final Haven attack on any of them yet. She had just taken down another one when she looked to see how many were left. There still had to be over two hundred of them. 'These guys are easy, but I am getting a little tired of this.' She thought to herself. She heard a roar in the far distance, she turned her attention to the noise. Vincent had turned into Chaos and was beating the crap out of the followers. The followers had tried to retreat, but Chaos ran at them and killed them. Tifa smirked. "Maybe it won't be that long after all." She said to herself.  
  
Cloud had made a trail of follower's bodies behind him as he made his way towards the Ancient Temple. 'I should be the one to face Sephiroth. It is my fault he is still here. I could of beaten him that first fight and the other's wouldn't have to be in this mess.' He kept telling himself. A bunch of the followers were all huddled by the entrance, not letting anything get by them. They saw him coming and refused to move. "I don't have time for this." He said to himself and got ready to use Omnislash. He ran at them and slashed them up several times. None of them had been left standing there alive.  
  
"Hey Cloud wait." Tifa shouted as the others and herself came running up to him. "I think we got all of them." Vincent said as he transformed back into himself. "Hey, theres ten of them running!" Barrent growled as he saw them running off in retreat. "Those little mother fuckers are going no where." Cid called the Highwind and the ship took off after the escaping followers and dropped bombs on them all.  
  
"I wish you all luck. I will be leaving once again I am afraid." Aradia put away her bow and arrow. She put her hand out to Cloud for him to shake it. Cloud took her hand and shook it. "Kill him as fast as your able to. After Sephiroth is dead, everyone on the planet will be able to return." Cloud shook his head. Everyone waved goodbye to Aradia as she disappeared.   
  
After that, they all headed into the dark Ancient Temple to finish their main goal. The hallways were dark, but thanks to Aeris and her Princess Guard she was able to light the way through the halls.   
  
Vincent looked up ahead. He could of sworn he had seen something move up ahead. 'There are no more followers in here and Sephiroth is in the main area of this place. It is probably nothing.' He thought to himself.  
  
Everyone walked down to the end of the hall. They were about to turn the corner when Sephiroth came out of no where. He had his Masamune in his hand and stabbed the person that was in front of him. The others gasped in shock and ran to their injured comrade that had been stabbed by the ex general. "This is the end of the line for you." He said coldly as he twisted his sword around.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: oooooooo cliffy!!!!! Who was the one that got stabbed!! Wow this is my longest chapter i think.   
  
Millenia: omg, you are weird.  
  
Prexistence: what? they will know in the next chapter who it is that dies and oopse well that gave away part of next chapater  
  
Millenia: not that, i heard what you are going to do to Jenova  
  
Prexistence: *laughs eviliy* ahh yes her time will come. anyways thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Water-ice: yayyy you liked last chapter, i was in a hurry with that one, i wasn't sure on that one since i didnt have time to go over it. and heres another cliffhanger! :D . thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: No sorry Sephiroth is still alive. And who knows Sephiroth might live. *falls over laughing* it will be next chapter. thanks for reviewin  
  
kittygamer: yayyyyy someone that doesn't care about my grammar mistakes *gives u a cookie* I am really bad at it. thanks for reviewin  
  
RikuNghts: O_O there is a picture of Vincent for FF7 advent children?!?!?!? i've been looking for more pics i keep gettin the same ones. But i did get a subed version of the trailor so i know what they are saying. happy new yrs to u thanks for reviewin  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: hehe sorry it took so long to update last time. now i should be back to normal. even though only one or two more chapters left.as ya see the little black robed dudes didn't really stand a chance. lol hope ya find new pantaloons thanks for reviewin.  
  
Mithrandir505: aww thank u *hands u a cookie* with the "three" thing in the other chapter you are kinda close with it. it will be revealed next chapter what Aradia ment by that. thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: yay i updated!! and yay vincent can breath! *hands u a vincent paper doll to squeeze to death* thanks for reviewin  
  
Yoshimitsu-Master-of-the-Dark: *hands u also a cookie* aww thank you. and thanks for reviewin!! 


	17. Goodbye dear friend

Millenia: With this chapter we had a hard time deciding, either make this chapter kinda long and the next chapter really short. or cut this chapter a bit and make the next chapter really long *last chapter* So The next chapter will be the last one and it might take me a bit longer to write. *wipes sweat off* I hate giving serious announcements no fun.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own FF7 or anything at all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone walked down to the end of the hall. They were about to turn the corner when Sephiroth came out of the no where. He had his Masamune in his hand and stabbed the person that was in front of him. The others gasped in shock and ran to their injured comrade that had been stabbed by the ex general. "This is the end of the line for you." He said coldly as he twisted his sword around.  
  
"NO!" Cloud shouted as he lunged at Sephiroth who drew himself back before the blow hit him. Sephiroth started laughing. "Once again, you fail to protect the ones you love. I'll be waiting for you in the main room." Sephiroth then disappeared into the darkness of the Ancient Temple.   
  
Cloud was breathing heavily. He looked down at the ground and saw blood that was trailed over to where his fallen comrade was. Cloud shook his head and started to pace over toward where the ground was huddled.  
  
Flashbacks started playing in Cloud's mind of in the Nibelhiem Reactor when he failed to protect Tifa from Sephiroth and she was slashed across the chest. Flashbacks of when Zack was gun down by Shrina troops. Of when Sephiroth stabbed Aeris and of putting her body to rest in the lake.  
  
"Oh my god, is she going to be ok?" Yuffie had her hands over her mouth and looked a bit panicked. "That damn son of a bitch I swear I am going to blow his fucking head off." Barrent started shouting. "I can heal her. It will be ok." Aeris calmly stated as she bent down toward where Tifa was lying.  
  
Cloud walked over and stood next to Vincent. He gazed down at Tifa with a sadness in his eyes. 'Not again.' He said to himself. Tifa was bleeding badly and coughing up blood. There was a hole right through her left lung.   
  
"Pulse of Life." Aeris wasn't having any luck closing the wound on Tifa. "I don't understand that this should have worked." Aeris started thinking of another way to cure Tifa. 'Why isn't this working?' She was getting really upset. Aeris looked back at the group. All of them were starring down at Tifa with concern.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Red asked as came up to Aeris and laid his eyes on Tifa. Aeris shook her head. "Even if I use the Great Gospel, it won't heal it. I think that was no ordinary cut she has, Sephiroth used some sort of dark magic on his sword. Usually it should heal." She looked down at Tifa and saw that the young girl was starting to sweat a bit.  
  
Cloud also went up and bent down beside them. Tifa moved her eyes toward Cloud. She then looked back at Aeris and thought for a moment. 'Now they can truly be together." She thought to herself. She started to speak. "It's ok. I don't mind." Her voice cracked a bit at the end. She was starting to look paler.   
  
"No, it's not Tifa." Aeris said and then looked back at everyone else. "Could you all please give us a moment please?" She asked. No one said anything they just did as they had been asked to do.  
  
As soon as they left, the only ones that remained were Cloud, Aeris, and the injured Tifa. Aeris took a small breath before she started to speak. "Listen during the battle outside, I was able to talk to Aradia and she told me something that you both should hear." Cloud and Tifa stared at Aeris as she began again.  
  
"The first thing she told me was about when u and she was talking in Midgar." She looked at Cloud. "She told me that you had bought a ring and you were going to propose to Tifa the next day, but you were unable to because of all of this." Cloud started to turn a bit red as Tifa looked at him in a bit a shock. "You were going to propose?" Cloud nodded. "The other thing Aradia had told I was that." Aeris hesitated a bit. "You're pregnant Tifa."   
  
Cloud's jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. Tifa did the same. "That is why you cannot die. You have to live and I know a way your can." Aeris said as she put her head down a bit. "What is it?" Cloud asked looking at Aeris. "I can ask Aradia to do a soul exchange. I can trade my life, to save yours."   
  
"But" Tifa tried to speak which made the wound hurt more. Aeris shook her head. "It is ok. I was at peace before. I was able to see my people, be with my mother and be with the other man I cherish as much." She smiled at them.   
  
A few feet a way from them a flicker of white light appeared and revealed Aradia. She walked over toward them. "You ready Aeris?" Aeris shook her head approving. Aeris looked back at the other two and smiled as her flesh started to look more ghostly looking.   
  
Tifa's wound started to heal itself. Tifa looked down at it, the pain was gone. She got up slowly and looked over at Aeris. "Thank you." She had a tear running down her face. Aeris smiled at her. "Just do one thing for me. I want you both to be happy." She looked at Cloud and walked over to him. Even though she wasn't able to touch him she still gave him a kiss on the cheek and said her good-byes.  
  
Aeris then turned towards Aradia who was waiting for her. "Let's go." Aeris said cheerfully. A light appeared in front of the two women and then they disappeared.   
  
"Come on, let's go catch up with the others."  
  
~~~  
  
Sephiroth glowered at the entrance to the main room. It was the same room where the black materia had been for so long. All of the drawing on the walls were all still there.  
  
'This is it, soon there will be no more problems. I will finally get what I rightfully deserve.' He chuckled in his head, before he was interrupted.  
  
'Sephiroth.' A voice entered his head, he knew exactly who it was. "What do you want mother? I am going to be busy soon, I do not wish to be disturbed." He said annoyed. 'You will listen to me to me boy. The last times you fought against that worthless human being you failed, I will not accept failure this time around.' She replied bitterly.   
  
Sephiroth just ignored her. 'I know what I am doing, I don't need you to interfere.' He shot back at her. The answer was not good enough. "When I said I was not going to accept failure I meant it." Her voice echoed through the room.  
  
Sephiroth turned around in the room. "That wasn't in my head." He whispered. "Of course it wasn't, this time I am taking control." Jenova shouted through his head. A sharp pain went through Sephiroth's head as he fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tifa and Cloud finally caught up with the others, who had gotten very far ahead and were almost to the entrance. "Guys wait up." Tifa shouted as her and Cloud ran up to them. The others stopped and waited, they seemed a little surprised to see Tifa alive.   
  
"Your ok?" Barrent shouted happily hugging Tifa and then pushing away so it didn't look like he had gone soft. "Yay Tifa its great to see your alive!" Yuffie ran up and hugged her friend. "Where's Aeris at?" Cid asked noticing that only the two had returned.   
  
Tifa bowed her head. "She gave her life to save me." She said softly. The others bowed their heads sadly. "The entrance to the main room is up ahead. We should get going." Red started walking ahead. The others soon followed close behind.   
  
The main room was up ahead, the lite tortures along the walls led the way. They all stopped at the entrance. Everyone turned and they all stood in a circle. "We will win. For Marlene." Barrent said putting his arm out.  
  
"For Aeris." Tifa put her hand out. "For Lucrecia." Vincent put his out. "For Shera." Cid put his hand out. "For Wutai." Yuffie put her hand out. "For Cosmo Canyon." Red placed his paw out. "For the planet." Cloud said last as he put his arm out also.  
  
"Let's go kick Sephiroth ass back to hell."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: Ok finally done with this chapter. For a little hint on the next chapter, well not really a hint, but it will have something in there that is not really expected at all. I kinda just thought of this and thats another reason why I didn't add the battle scene in this chapter. anyways thank u to those who reviewed  
  
RikuNghts: lol, hope ya didn't break ur Cd player. yeah so I kinda umm did it to them both but Aeris was the one that ended up leaving sadly. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Ah-choo: Tifa is all better now, well emotionly can't say for sure. thanks for reviewin :D  
  
Wolf of Light: kinda can't harm Vincent anymore, apparently if I do the Vincentfans are aloud to murder me and I don't really want that so yeah. You were right on your second guess, well part since Aeris did end up dying. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Mithrandir505: didn't stab Aeris, but she still ended up getting it sadly. well we'll be seeing her again. thanks for reviewin :D  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth: lol, catchy song there. Also Aradia had disappeared before they went into the Temple and now she is kinda like Death you see her and she takes u away. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
kittygamer: I kinda did both Tifa/Cloud/Aeris, wanted to confuse some ppl *sees anger mob* I wanted to show that Cloud still felt something for Aeris, even though he also loved Tifa and well you know now why I pared them together, unless Cloud wants to run away with Aeris and leave Tifa by herself to raise the ba *gets hit in the head by a invisable object* said to much again. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Nightcrawler03: *bows* thank u, also u might want to get another doll before Vincent gives u a paper cut. thanks for reviewin :D  
  
Alysia-Chan: thats alright, the story kinda does sound like it might the original, but the original is going to be most likely 100000x's better than this story. can't wait for it to come out this summer. *eats some more cake* thanks for all the food! I felt so stupid after i found out i spelt her name wrong, not once but twice. I dunt know how her name is pernounced. Ae-ris, everytime i try saying it though it sounds weird. eh how knows. thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Water-ice: lol, well ya know who got stabbed/died. this chapter is really short compared to the last one. I was surprised it was that long. And with the Aeris/Cloud kiss scene I think i am going to rechange it so they do kiss, heck she dies she deserves something out of it! thanks for reviewin :D 


	18. It ends now

Prexistence: *puts her hand in ice* wow this is my longest chapter ever!   
  
Millenia: there's a surprise, well anyways the disclaimer, we do not own final fantasy 7 or any or its characters we do not own final fantasy 7 advent children.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entire group entered the main room where Sephiroth had been waiting. He was crouched on the floor with one hand over his face and the other on the handle of his sword.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cid muttered. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. The person they came to defeat was sitting there acting as if they were not there. Finally Sephiroth removed his hand from his face and stood up. He turned around and faced all of them.   
  
'So, the weakest of them all has come to try and stop me.' A voice hissed in Cloud's head. He looked around at the other's. "Did you say something?" He asked Vincent. "No, are you alright Cloud?" He asked his friend. "Yeah, I am fine. Let's get this over with." He said as he drew his Ultima sword out. "About damn time." Barrent aimed his gun right at Sephiroth's head.  
  
Sephiroth stared at the people that had entered. He showed no emotion on his face or in his eyes. He then started to laugh as the other's got out their weapon's ready to attack. "Fools." He whispered. His voice had changed, it was part of his voice and part demon sounding. He took out his Masamune from where it sat and held it in front of him.  
  
'You can't win, just give up. It would be so much easier for you and the others. Are you really that selfish? You would put other lives at stake?' The voice whispered again in Cloud's head. Cloud had enough of the voice. He looked at Sephiroth and then he noticed something he hadn't before. Sephiroth's eyes were red. Cloud took a step back with his left foot.  
  
"Guys, I don't think that's Sephiroth." Cloud said. "But Cloud that is Sephiroth, he looks just like him." Tifa put her hand on Cloud's shoulder to calm him. He just shook his head. "That's not him." He said under his breath. Sephiroth had stopped his laughing and gazed at them.  
  
"So, maybe your not as stupid as I thought." He chuckled out loud. "What the heck! What's wrong with his voice?" Yuffie jumped back bumping into Red. "If that's not Sephiroth, then who is that?" Red asked. Cloud kept staring at the thing that was inside of Sephiroth's body. He knew who it was, the one that had caused all of this to happen. "Jenova." He told them.  
  
"This doesn't change a thing. We're still going to kill it." Vincent glared at Jenova's new form. "So what are we waitin for? Let's go kill this bitch!" Barrent shouted as he shot at Jenova. She was able to dodge the bullet with ease.   
  
"Stupid fools, you think that can stop me?" Jenova laughed at Barrent's attempted, which just pissed him off more. She then raised Sephiroth's hand and dark energy shot out. It circled around the room and then finally plunged into the ground. About thirty seconds later black gloves shot up from the ground, just like they had done before. They pulled themselves from out of the ground and all stood still waiting for orders from their master.  
  
"Attack them!" Jenova shouted. All of her followers reached down and pulled out a sword that each of them carried. There was not as many as there was when they were fighting outside, but these ones were much stronger. Fifty of them were scattered around the room, then they advanced at the person closest to them.  
  
Cid, Vincent, and Red took care of the followers that were on the right side of the room, while Tifa, Barrent, and Yuffie took care of the others. In the center Cloud glared at Jenova, who was starring at him through Sephiroth's eyes. The moment broke when Cloud ran at her with his sword in his hands. Jenova was prepared for him to attack. With the Masamune in her right hand, but she did not use it. Instead she shot out blue energy through her left hand and aimed it at Cloud. When the energy was about ready to hit him, he was able to duck just in time, but barely missed it.  
  
Cloud ran up to Jenova and brought his sword down, which she just lifted Sephiroth's sword to block the blow. She stared at him in amusement. 'Give up.' He heard go through his mind. Cloud just shook his head and tried to ignore her taunts she sent. He pulled his sword back and tried to take out her legs with the sword, but she just jumped over it and brought the Masamune down on him. Cloud rolled away from the long sword and then got up.   
  
One of the followers came charging at Vincent with its sword. He shot at it with the Death Penalty, but it wouldn't go down. He kept shooting at it and it still wouldn't go down. He finally shot it in the face which brought the black cloaked figure screeching down to its knee's. He glanced at Cid and Red to see how they were doing. They were having as much trouble as he was.   
  
Cid was attacking one of the followers and struck it through the stomach with the Venus Gospel, but it was still alive. It raised its sword to strike Cid, luckily Cid saw it and ducked as the sword came across. Cid brought his head up and kicked the follower off of his spear. It fell to the floor, he walked over to it and threw the spear right through its head. He put out his cigarette. "Nice try ya mother fucker." He saw more of the follower's and went after them.  
  
Red was dodging the sword of one of the follower. He growled as it almost sniped off part of his tail. He saw it coming at him once again. This time he was ready for it. When it was about ready to strike him, Red used his Stardust Ray attack on it. The follower howled in pain as it hit the floor. He looked to see if the others were having any luck with the battle.   
  
Cloud lunged at Jenova with his sword, she blocked the attack. With her free hand she used the blue energy and hit Cloud making him fly back away. Cloud hit the ground hard. He was not hurt too badly. He got up and raced at Jenova again.  
  
Barrent was shooting the followers with his gun arm, while Yuffie was using her stars to hit them. Together they were able to bring down five of them. Tifa was having a bit more difficult time than they were. She was able to kick and punch them, but when they were tried to attack her with their sword it almost sliced her a few times. Yuffie came and joined Tifa while Barrent took down some other followers. The two just brought down their sixth one. They were facing the center. "Come on, let's go get another one!" Yuffie said getting ready for the next one. Tifa nodded. She looked at the center to see how Cloud was doing against Sephiroth, well actually Jenova. She saw them fighting and saw him get hit with the energy blast. She wanted to go and help him, but she saw he was able to get up and was heading back into battle. She saw the two attack, then.   
  
Cloud hit Jenova's sword once again. He brought his sword away fast to attack her with another blow fast, but she was able to beat him to it. She pulled her sword back and stabbed him right through the abdomen. Cloud cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Jenova just laughed. "Fool, I gave you the chance to get out of this, but you'll now have to ahhh." She was cut off when something hit her in the back. She snarled and turned Sephiroth's eyes on the attacker.   
  
In front of her stood a man with shoulder length silver hair. He was about Cloud's height and had green glowing eyes. "Just don't know when to give up do you?" He glared at her. "How dare you go against me Sephiroth. After all I have done with is the thanks I get!" She took the Masamune and attack him. He brought up his own sword and met her blow. "I had told you. I want nothing to do with your stupid plans. I think it's time to put you out of your misery." He took his sword away and attacked her. She shot out the blue energy at him. He dodged it and counterattacked it with green energy. It had hit her on the shoulder. Blood dripped down from the wound. It hit the ground and dissolved into it.   
  
Cloud got up and looked confused. "Why are you helping?" He asked Sephiroth. 'He's supposed to be the enemy.' He thought to himself. "I never wanted any of this. She took control of my body and manipulated my mind. I before was preventing her from talking to you in your head. Now she is able to, isn't she?" Cloud nodded, and a bit confused. "I'll explain later. Let's just get rid of her first." Sephiroth suggested seeing Jenova was back up and ready for battle again.   
  
"Here this should help a bit." Sephiroth gave Cloud a Hi-Potion. "Thanks." Then they both charged at Jenova. Cloud tried to strike Jenova but she was able to block it. Meanwhile Sephiroth also ran at her with his sword in his hand. He jumped to strike her, she was able to draw her sword away from Cloud's and deflected the blow. Cloud took his chance and plunged his sword into Jenova's temporary body. Jenova didn't show any pain from the hit. Blood leaked from the wound onto the ground in a puddle. It then all dissolved  
  
Yuffie and Tifa were fighting with the followers again. Tifa would every now and then look and see if Cloud was ok. She didn't know who the other person that was fighting along a side him was, but she had a clue. Yuffie made a gasp, which made Tifa turn around to her friend. In Yuffie's pocket it was glowing red. Yuffie put her hand into her pocket and revealed a summon materia. "I thought the materia wasn't working." Tifa looked at Yuffie's hand. "Well let's try it out." Yuffie held the summon materia and summoned the creature that laid dormanted inside of the small globe.   
  
While Yuffie and Tifa were examining the glowing materia, they didn't know that ten followers were creeping up behind them. They were about ready to strike when, lights came from the materia and in front of them was Bahamut.   
  
This caught everyone and everything's attention. Bahamut used Mega Flare on the ten followers that were about ready to attack. They were all destroyed in a insistence.   
  
Everyone took out their summon materia's and used them on the followers. Soon they were all destroyed and everyone headed toward the middle to help Cloud and Sephiroth finish off Jenova.  
  
"This ends now." Cloud said. He threw Sephiroth the Bahamut Zero materia. Sephiroth then summoned it. Cloud summoned the Knights of the Round table. Both of the summon monsters used their attacks on Jenova.   
  
Jenova still was not defeated, but she didn't really have any strength left either. Sephiroth took his sword and attacked Jenova. She was unable to block the blow. Sephiroth's sword went right through her. She finally gave up and left Sephiroth's body, which fell to the floor.   
  
Energy shot up where Sephiroth's body laid. "So it's all over now?" Tifa asked as the rest of the ground and she joined Sephiroth and Cloud. Sephiroth shook his head. "It's not over, it won't be until I'm gone." He said quietly. "Who's this?" Yuffie asked. "He's the real Sephiroth." Cloud replied. "The insane one?" Cid eyed Sephiroth. "No, the hero one." Cloud looked over at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his sword near him. "I guess this is the only way everything can go back to being normal again." He was about ready to stab himself when the light that surrounded his original body circled him. He started to turn back into what he looked like before. He then disappeared. The light circled around all of them. It healed all of their wounds and then disappeared  
  
Green light shot out from the earth all over. The planet was almost literally all green. In peoples homes they started to wake up, not knowing what had actually just happened.   
  
A big layer of light laid against the one wall that had the pictures of meteor. Inside of the light figures emerged. Standing in there was Aeris, Zack, Sephiroth, Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, Lucrecia, Bugenhagen, and Tifa's mother and father.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Red, Barrent, and Vincent all stepped forward toward the light. Cloud walked by Zack and Aeris. Zack had his arm around Aeris, Cloud felt a bit of jealousy, but he then remembered Tifa. "Well done." Aeris smiled at Cloud. "Yeah, sure kicked that things ass." Zack cheered. Sephiroth came by them. "I want to thank you. I want you to know also. I didn't want any of this to happen. I never wanted meteor to come. I never wanted to be a god or any of that stuff. Jenova twisted my mind, after a while I had started to believe some of the stuff she made me do was on my own free will." Cloud shook his head. "Well thanks for help." Cloud looked at Sephiroth, he then realized that it was the same Sehiroth he had idled before. "It's not over. Jenova is in the Shinra mansion hiding. She is unable to move because her body is too weak. Make sure you destroy her." Sephiroth added.  
  
Tifa walked up to where her parents were standing. "Mom? Dad?" Was all she could say. She put her hand forward to see if she was able to touch them, but her hand went right through. "I've never been prouder to say you're my daughter." Her father spoke. "Please stay safe honey and remember I love you and will always love you no matter what." Her mother said as she put her hand on her daughter's face, even though it passed through Tifa could still feel a bit of warmth from it.  
  
"Lucrecia?" Vincent walked up to the woman standing in front of him. She closed her eyes as if she was going to cry. I was finally able to die, from the thing that killed people. I wanted to stay like this, but I found out I have to go back." She told him. He never took his eyes off of her. "I won't have the horrid cells in me anymore. I will be able to have a normal life. I want it to be with you." She said looking into his eyes. Vincent felt pleasure overjoy him. Before he was able to speak, she had disappeared. He knew where she would be though.  
  
"Good job Nanaki." Bugenhagen smiled down at Red. "Grandpa? I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect Cosmo Canyon. I am nothing like my father." Red put his head down in shame. "Nonsense, there was nothing you could have done. You could have just hid and wait for everything to get better, but you didn't. You set out to find a way to bring everyone back and that is exactly what you did." Bugenhagen told Red. "I love you grandpa, tell my mother and my father that also." Bugenhagen nodded.  
  
"Great job Barrent!" Jesse, Wedge, and Biggs all shouted as their friend walked toward them. "Yeah, yeah. But it is still my fault you guys are like this. If that fuckin plate hadn't fall in you guys might of still had a chance." Barrent put himself down. "Not your fault, Shinra was the one who did it, nothin you could of done. And besides you did accomplish everything AVALAUNCHE was meant to do, protect the planet. We could of had a better leader." Wedge said. Jesse and Biggs agreed.   
  
"About time all this shit ended. I want to get home." Cid complained. "So you can go see Shera and kiss." Yuffie taunted him. "Shut your fuckin mouth. I'm just tired of all this crap." He said putting one of his hands behind his back. "I see, well old people do need their rest." Yuffie started laughing. "I am not old ya damn brat." He got out his spear to threaten her to be quiet. "Fine, don't want to give ya a stroke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty-four hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit." Jenova muttered to herself. She heard noises of someone pounding on the door and the windows were being sealed up. She rolled the wheel chair toward the stairs to try to get the basement. The wheel chair tipped over as she tried to get up the stairs. She got up and started to crawl up the stairs. 'Those idiots won't destroy me. I can't die. Stupid Sephiroth, this is all his fault. I should have found someone better to control.' She said to herself in her head and she was almost to the top.   
  
The horror was over and everything has turned back to normal. Cloud, Tifa, Red, and Vincent stood behind the gate of the Shinra mansion. Above them the Highwind was circling around the mansion, picking a spot that was the closest to the center of the building.  
  
Three people were at the mansion barricading the door's so nothing was able to get in or out. When the front, back, and windows were all sealed they came running back to where the four heros stood. There were two men and one woman, otherwise known as Rude, Reno, and Elena. Reno took his PHS and called Reeve on it. "It's ready. Nothing is leaving the place." He told him. "Very good." Reeve's voice echoed through the PHS.  
  
Reeve, Cid, Yuffie, and Barrent were all on board the Highwind. Reeve gave the thumbs up to Cid. "Ok now blow up the fuckin mansion NOW." He ordered his crew. "Yes sir!" They shouted back. The Highwind flew the Shinra mansion. Bombs fell from it and onto the building making a huge explosion.   
  
Pieces of the building flew up into the air. The seven people stared at the burning building. Something landed behind them. Cloud turned around to see what it had been. He walked over to it and bent down. It was a book that had been half burned. He opened it up and read...  
  
..............Jenova is the supreme being of them all. She will once again claim what she rightfully should own, this worthless planet. I can hardly wait for that day to come. See all of the people run in horror as they are being killed, none of them match up to her greatness.  
  
Cloud closed the book up. He walked over to the Shinra mansion. He sent the book down on a burning piece of wood and watched it burn. Tifa had come up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's all over." He told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JENOVA WAS USING SEPHIROTHS BODY, SEPHIROTH WAS USING THE BODY HE USED AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC. just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Prexistence: *falls over* that is the third time ive written this chapter. I think i know this one better than any other chapter. *kicks the computer* I know not much of a battle. :( . Well i know i kept saying this is the last chapter hehe and well coughtheresanotherchaptercough. thanks for the reviews:  
  
Wolf of Light: hehe, well he kinda wasn't so bad after all. sorry it tooka while for this to be updated. *gives Tobia a bandaid and gives ya a asprin* Thanks for reviewin :D  
  
Nightcrawler03: there there, well one of them had to die, and i think i would be flamed if i killed someone who was pregnant. *feels bad for the plushie* thanks for reviewin.  
  
Amethyst Wings: *gives ya a ice bag* lesson #425 materia is really pretty, but it can hurt if ya get hit in the head with it. next chapter it will show the ba *gets ran over by a train* X_X thanks for reviewin  
  
RikuNghts: *gives ya some coffee* now ya dunt need sleep ^_^ . well if your gonna bump off a character ya gotta make em look like their noble and some other stuff *gets glared at by Aradia* well for some characters anyways. I am tryin to learn japanese just so i can watch the movie when it comes out. of course when i get it it probably is gonna break or the world will end :( thanks for reviewin.  
  
Mithrandir505: *uses Millenia as a sheild* ok as long as ya dunt want to kill me. try makin it dramatic and ppl attack *remembers the horrors from when Vincent got injured* Also u update ur story! If Cloud dies Im sendin Millenia after ya. thanks for reviewin  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth:well ya got ur wish, Jenova blew up. *kicks the remaining Jenova leftovers* baby comes next chapter. I dunt really want to change this to rated R for all the swearing Tifa is going to be doing so maybe ill skip her giving birth. thanks for reviewin ^_^  
  
Alysia-Chan: I like both Tifa/Cloud Aeria/Cloud fics. I am redoing chapter one and two. chapter one is going to have a lot more cloud/aeris in it.so it kinda fits both well kinda. yep ur right it was Zack, unless she hooked up with some other person that they never told about. oi gotta stop thinking. thanks for reviewin.  
  
SavE-My-SouL: *hands ya a tissue* there won't be a sequal to this :( . There is gonna be a prequal to it though. plus i still have another chapter on this, then another chapter i am adding at the beginning to this story, and then the prequal so oi this is gonna be awhile still. o well i like workin on this fic. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Chibi Sephy: yayyy ur back!!!! Everyone usually rips on Seph. He wasn't really the bad guy, he was being control by Jenova. Well he got his revenge on her. im sorry he died, but at least he is now happy. also he will be in the next chapter. *grins eviliy* tormenting Jenova. I love ur fic. When im done typin this out ima read the new chapter in it, either that or sleep, so ill be reading it today or tomorrow. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Jareth: Cid talks a bit more in this chapter. i dunt like having one character not speak as much i try to even ammount they speak or talk or attack or something else. thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice:*sniffs* sorry about Aeris :( . *feels special* i didn't think i wrote well, i dunt know why i keep thinkin ppl are going to hate the new chapters (Millenia: Parano*gets hit in the head*) *gives ya a Cloud and Aeris plushie* ^_^ *puts her hand in* For chapter 19 thanks for reviewin 


	19. Afterwards

Prexistence: ok, now this is the last chapter!  
  
Millenia: yeah u said that about 10 chapters ago  
  
Prexistence: well now I mean it.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud's POV~~~~~ (again)  
  
Barret and Marlene had moved to Kalm a week after everything. They moved so Marlene could attend a school. They never sold their house in North Corel, since they plan on going back and visiting a lot. Tifa loves going over to the Wallace house just to play with Marlene and practice for our own child.  
  
Cid and Shera had their baby about two weeks ago, a baby boy. Now Cid has to watch where he swears. Shera threatened him, if he swears around the baby he is sleeping outside. They argued over what they should name the child. They still remain in Rocket Town, same house. Cid is also working to improve the Highwind's speed.  
  
Vincent had found Lucresia at the waterfall where we had spotted her years earlier. I have never seen the man open up, until now. He quit working for the Turks and now Reno is the leader of them. Vincent and Lucrecia both wonder around the world. The last I heard they were at Mideel and had been there for seven days. They said they were thinking of living there. Lucrecia refuses to ever go back to Nibelbeim or Midgar, too many bad memories. Can't really blame her though, after what she went through.  
  
Red still remains in Cosmo Canyon protecting his people. They all look to him for guidance and support. He lives in the house that once belonged to his grandfather. He often visits the frozen statue of his father. No intruders dare to enter the Canyon and create trouble, it is probably one of the safest places on the planet.  
  
Reeve went back to being the president of Midgar, which is under major construction still to rebuild it. It is coming along slowly. After we told him what had happened he ordered his men to keep watch on the Mako reactors to make sure no one tries to start one of them up again. They are not able to destroy them since the wires go down into the earth and destroying one could disrupt the line and the planet would start bleeding Mako from that area.   
  
Yuffie returned to Watui. Before she left, I caught her trying to steal some of my materia, but what she doesn't know is I hid all of my good materia so she just took the low powered ones. She still hasn't gotten any respect from Gorki, Shake, Chekhov, or Staniv. I don't think she really cares. If she wants to, she can beat the crap out of all four at them. Her dad and she have become a lot closer than they were before. She is also seeing some guy I heard. I don't know his name. The poor guy doesn't know what he is in for.  
  
Tifa and I still live in a house in Kalm. Tifa is four month's pregnant. We are still deciding on names. Right now we are thinking, if it is a girl we will name her Aeris, since Aeris gave up her life so Tifa was able to live. If it is a boy, we will name him Zack, since he had helped me escape from Hojo's lab and saved me from the Shinra troops when I was unconscious. Either those or we found some other names we thought might fit in well, Aarin or Andellin. We're still thinking on it. It's been so peaceful here and that's how I plan to keep it.  
  
All of the chaos was finally over. No one really remembered what had happened during the time. It did change a lot of things for myself and for the others. I no longer see Sephiroth the way I use to, I thought he was a monster bent on destroying the world. He was actually a good man, whom had been taken over by a monster that he couldn't defeat. Jenova is gone and he can finally be in peace, the peace he should have been in all along. Now all we have to do is to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: I know I know, worlds shortest chapter. but , now since I finally got this done. Ima start working on the prequel to this, which has some changes done. It's only going to have two chapters one is on sephiroth and why well everything, and the second is on Cloud when he went to go look for Aeris. Its going to be called Escaping the Lifestream. Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Amethyst Wings: U got a stuffed pig too? Whats urs's name, Mines is called captian Oinkers. well as ya can see there is this chapter, so there was one more, for a sequel, well i kinda got a plan for it if people want it. If they do then it will take place 2 months after all this and it is not gonna be like one of those "Ok honey Im off to save the world take care of the kid" ones. thanks for reviewin :D   
  
Mithrandir505:well u might be mean and kill him, which i will cry if u do kill him. :*( I mean i dunt know what ur gonna do Cloud could be walking and out of nowhere Midas comes out and kicks Cloud and he falls over dead. OK i think i need to stop talking before it gives ya ideas on killing him. WHICH U DUNT WANT TO DO!! thanks for reviewin.  
  
Wolf of Light: *gives Tobias a airbag* i think that might help u more. (Millenia:I know how u feel sister) *has Emerald Weapon sit on Millenia* ^_^ always solves the problem. thanks for reviewin. *gives ya XIII Naniki plushies*  
  
joelene1892: yayyy glad ya like this story. Now I am done with this fic sadly, well unless, eh nvm. thanks for reviewin my story :)  
  
Alysia-Chan:I saw some dolls at a game store of Sephiroth, Cloud, Aeris, and Vincent. I didn't have any money though and when i went to go get em they were sold out and they never restocked em. Now they got new ones out. *hugs her Bahamut doll* I find any from Final Fantasy now, its mine!!! *gives ya real-not Vincent, Sephiroth, Cloud, and Aeris plushies* thanks for reviewin.  
  
CursedAngelofSephiroth:I didn't really know what to name the kid, thats why I kinda didn't have it being born in here, so Tifa's got another 5 months carring the baby. oi thats gotta be bad for her back. also thanks for the names. :D thanks for reveiwin and good brunch to u too  
  
White Illusion: thanks for the awsome pic. Also I've been workin on translating it and so far no such luck. One of the parts said something about Cloud and mysterious man and another mysterious person, but it isn't wheel chair dude it is someone else.  
  
Dark ki a.k.a. Lee: I heard that too. If it does good in Japan they will send it to the states or somethin like that. Can always get it in Japanese, wouldn't understand a single word but I can learn Japanese or parts of it. thanks for reviewin  
  
RikuNghts: *grabs ya and hugs ya, then remembers the restraining order on hugs and lets go* I almost had a tear in my eye when i was readin ur last review. *gives ya a Cid and Vincent plushie* thanks for reviewin and being such a nice one and not a evil flamer. :D  
  
Water-ice: *hugs ya back and picks up the insulted Aeris doll* wow apparently it didn't want to be seperated from the Cloud plush.   
  
Nightcrawler03: Ok, now this is the ending. glad ya liked the story!! *gives ya a little gun for the Vincent plushie* thanks for reviewin.  
  
Last Note Redone: Here before I asked if you wanted a sequel, well I have one out now called Beneath the Surface, it continues 2 months after everything in here, everyone has returned to the planet, everything is nice and happy.......or at least it should be. Also the Prequels to this fic is out and is all complete. 


End file.
